The Diary Of Portwenn
by Hanniie.x
Summary: Four years from Series 5, the journey of Martin and Louisa's reconciled relationship and the new experiences on their way, along with the unexpected appearences of previous villagers.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, Doc Martin belongs to Buffalo Pictures!**

**This story takes place approximately four years after Series 5. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter One:** **All Grown Up**

Louisa sat alone in her office, scanning through pages of endless information on the new curriculum for the newly begun year. Each flick of a page seemed as though the necessary notices were slipping through her tired brain without leaving any imprint for it stick in her memory.

She took a deep breath in and blew it back out again, creating a deafening whistling noise the silence of the school. For Louisa, it seemed that the love of teaching was simply thrown out of the equation when it came to the entire paperwork concept. However much she really hated it, the ambition to get Portwenn Primary School to be one of the best in the North of Cornwall was too much of a opportunity to go a miss. The importance of being a Headteacher was that each child was dependant upon the teaching quality addressed at the school and it was up to Louisa to ensure that that was happening. Of course being the Head was rewarding in the fact that the monthly pay was almost equal to a junior doctor and also the reassurance that you had made a starting point in a child's education for it to be developed in their future ambitions.

Another flick of a boring page about the selection of Year Four topics, Louisa glanced over at the time, suddenly realising that it was nearing five o'clock in the evening. It immediately became apparent that she had been sat there reading through the curriculum notices for the past two hours. She couldn't afford to waste any more time.

Louisa gasped and hurriedly jumped up, throwing all her vital folders carelessly into a large bag. She grabbed a pile of thirty yellow exercise books, which were fairly weighted and shoved them into the remaining space in the bag. Her desk was not exactly tidy and ordered, but it reflected the effort that she put into the job. The computer took ages to shut down, so Louisa decided to leave it allowing the morning hassle to sort it out.

Peering outside the tall thin pane window, she saw that the sun was still sharing its heat with the village, casting its rays upon the incoming tide as it glittered spontaneously. There were a few fluffy white clouds hovering in the air contrasting with the bright blue sky behind them. The weather lately had been fortunate for the start of September and the pupils at Louisa's school were still allowed to wear their white polo shirts for a few more weeks until the weather turned on its head into a dull, rainy season. The change of uniform into shirts and ties would be explained in a formal letter to the parents and guardians.

Louisa almost ran out of her office, shutting the door forcefully, leaving behind her overcrowded office. Another sigh, she locked her door with one of the keys attached to another load of identical keys hanging from around round her neck along with her identity badge. Louisa needed to make sure that all the confidential and important files were safely out of harms reach. That was one thing that most people were unaware of, being Headteacher there were also many private concerns that were not to be unleashed to the village's population.

Once Louisa had arranged the heavy three bags in her hand, she began pacing through the deserted corridors and past empty classrooms, until reaching the main entrance finally. The reception staff had gone home to their families, gearing her up to desperately wanting to go back to her own.

With yet another sigh, she clambered out through the large front wooden doors, awkwardly placing the bags on the concrete floor. At last she was free in the fresh air.

"Louisa," a familiar voice echoed across the still playground.

Louisa turned round and immediately smiled at who she saw. A tall man stood, wearing his usual attire of a suit, with short cropped grey hair and a stern expression spread over his face had his hand rested on a small boys shoulder. The small boy had features of this man, but as he beamed up at Louisa, there was a definite indication that he had some relation to her as well. He stood proudly wearing a green jumper pulled over a bright white shirt, completed by a green tie hanging from the collar. He bounced on the heels of his new black shoes, before shouting,

"Mummy!"

The young boy began to run towards Louisa and once collided together wrapped his arms tightly around her. She stood up, lifting her son in the air and swaying slightly from side to side.

"Oh my little boy how was your first day at big school?" she exclaimed, leaning back so that she could look at his face.

"It was really good!" he laughed and was placed back down onto the floor, where jumped up and down enthusiastically.

Louisa crouched as to stay level with him, smiling at his excitable face,

"And, and…" he began again, catching small breaths in between each word, "Mrs Hadland is really nice!"

"I told you she would be," Louisa smiled and removed some of the dark brown hair from his forehead, of which was forming a small fringe, so that she could kiss him, "Oh I am so proud of you James!"

Her attention was then drawn to a figure moving towards them both. Louisa's eyes moved away from her son over to Martin, who seemed overwhelmed with the excitement in the air that James was spreading.

"Sorry, hello Martin," she sighed, slowly straightening herself, so that she could reach up and give him a small kiss on the cheek.

His expression softened and he appeared appreciative of the gesture.

"Let me just lock the door" she told them both, as she fumbled around with the bunch of keys, knowing that if she didn't lock them, the useless caretaker wouldn't anyway.

She then bent down to try and pick up the distributed bags with the contents almost wriggling out of the compact space. Martin immediately saw her struggling to carry the awkward shaped bags and crouched down to help her, of course lifting his trousers a little before so not to crease them.

"Let me help you," Martin mumbled, lifting two of the heaviest out of the three, "Gosh Louisa, what an earth have you got in here?"

"A ton of bricks," Louisa answered, sarcastically and smiled to the confused look Martin had on his face, "I know, I've got a lot of things to do for this year."

James took Louisa's free hand as they began to walk together towards the blue gates the sun beaming over them.

"How was your first day?" Martin asked Louisa.

"Oh it was all right; I had to finish off that curriculum thing. It's a nuisance!" she explained, adding a relieved sigh that she was no longer stuck at work.

"You've been reading that all over the summer holidays" Martin stated, lifting a small latch to push the gate open, "and I told you not to work overtime, Louisa."

"Yes, well you've seen how long it is," she said, "I thought you didn't look too impressed."

"Well, I just don't want you to overdo things, you've only just returned to work. Your maternity leave was productive enough. As I've already explained –"

"So James, what did you do?" Louisa asked, ignoring Martin, as she wasn't in the mood for a debate to erupt.

Martin sighed at the evasion and walked ahead, turning towards the direction of his surgery.

"Mrs Hadland read a book with characters called Biff, Chip and Kipper. They were looking for a lost key and it was really interesting and then we painted pictures," James explained, happily, taking in a deep breath before hurrying along with his next sentence, "I painted one of you and Daddy, but it was all wet, so Mrs Hadland said that she needed to keep it in the classroom."

"That's really kind of you James. Is it the best one in the class?" Louisa asked.

Martin overheard and rolled his eyes, he didn't see the reason in trying to be competitive all the time.

"Yes," he nodded, "but William is really good at painting, he did a picture of a house"

"Did he?" Louisa said, smiling.

Many villagers pointed towards James in his little uniform as they passed, all saying how grown up he looked. Of course, Martin grunted and walked faster up Roscarrock Hill than he ever had before, while Louisa on the other hand stopped and politely talked with them for a few seconds.

"I am on orange table!" James added, as they continued to stroll up the hill enjoying the warm weather.

"Wow! That's the best table!" exclaimed Louisa, more excited than James about him starting school.

"Well, well," a voice sang as Bert climbed up the steep steps of his restaurant.

He leant against the flowered archway; his rounded tummy rose and fell again rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. Martin muttered something quietly and continued his way until he reached his car.

"Bert! I'm in Reception now!" James immediately said, loudly.

"All grown up now, are we? Well I must say you do look smart," Bert chuckled, and looked over at Louisa, "My Al was the same, never could get him to stop talking about his day, that was of course when he was a little tot like James, here."

"Yes," Louisa nodded, politely.

"Now he's gone to work for that computer company over in Bodmin, I told him that he'll end up Bodmin if he continues to stay there for a long time," Bert sighed, "Well, how about a nice meal at our restaurant to celebrate?"

Martin grunted and the sound of the automatic opening of the car was an indication of his opinion on the invitation.

"I can get you the biggest ice cream in the world, eh James?" he tried, persuasively.

"Yeah!" James excitedly rejoiced.

"Sorry Bert, we've got to pick up Ava from Ruth's and we've got something planned," said Louisa, sympathetically and felt guilty as she witnessed disappointment overcast Bert's face.

"Oh well, I forget that you have a family of your own now, Louisa," Bert said, sadly, "It seemed only yesterday that you were following your father around the village asking for ice cream yourself and telling everyone that you'll be a teacher one day."

Louisa bit her bottom lip and kept eye contact on James rather than Bert's expression, which would just make her feel bad and end up booking a table for the next fortnight.

"Just trying to make a living you know," Bert attempted to guilt trip her.

"Sorry, maybe another day?" she suggested, hopefully.

"I suppose," Bert nodded, looking down at the floor.

"James!" Martin called from his car, as he stood with the back door open ready for him to jump in.

James let go of Louisa's hand and obediently hopped into the car, where Martin helped him put on his seatbelt.

"I best let you go, your husbands waiting," Bert said, "Strange calling him your hubby now."

Louisa laughed a little, "I'll see you later."

"Cheerio!" Bert mumbled, and began prodding his way towards the red van, parked hastily at the side of the road, still displaying the printing of "Large Restaurant" on the side. Before he got into his driving seat, he took a glance at the writing and shook his head.

"Maybe you'll miss me one day and come back Al," he choked, "Always Large and Son, ever since you were little James Ellingham's age."

With that he tapped the large printed word of 'Large' and then shuffled his way into his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Daddy's Girl

Martin pulled up on the newly laid drive of Havenhurst Farm, where the sun glistened picturesquely over the crashing waves behind the cottage, painted in a fresh coat of vibrant white paint illuminating the intensity of the brightness further. The place that always reminded him of Auntie Joan was before him. It was always her place even if it was more maintained now and had been refurnished to Ruth's liking.

Individually, they hopped out of the car, the wind brushing against their faces. It was strange not to hear Buddy the dog barking at their arrival or the chickens squirming hysterically in their pen.

James ran up the path, stopping at the front door and pointed over at the empty chicken pen,

"Where's the chickens?" he asked, confusion spreading over his face.

"Where are the chickens," Louisa corrected, "and I'm not sure."

She looked over her shoulder at Martin, who shrugged, he couldn't care less whether the chickens were in sight or not.

"They're in the shed for the winter," Ruth's voice came over from the door, where she held a little girl of around nine months in her arms.

Ava displayed two small front teeth as she beamed at her big brother and her deep blue eyes grew larger as she peered down at him, giggling immensely. She had long, elegant eyelashes enlarging her eyes further with thin brown hair, just like James.

"Auntie Ruth!" James shouted and hugged her.

"That's a nice welcome, James," she smiled, "How was your first day at school?"

"It was really good," he exaggerated his words.

"Well, I'll get you a drink and you can tell me all about," Ruth said, inching to the side of the doorway, allowing him to run through into the house.

"There she is!" Louisa smiled, as she approached the cottage, stretching out her hands to her daughter, "Hello Ava!"

Ava giggled and smiled at her parents.

"Dada!" she squealed, holding out her arms towards Martin.

Martin gratefully took Ava, out of Louisa's arms, secretly adoring the fact that she wanted to go to him. Ava began examining his tie but pulling at it.

"Hello," he mumbled quietly to his little girl.

"Tea or Coffee?" Ruth asked, her eyes rotating between Martin and Louisa, both occupied with giving Ava their undivided attention.

"A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you Ruth," Louisa said.

"Coffee, please," Martin said, his stern look softening when facing his daughter, who was now dribbling all over him.

"Are you going to come in, or just going to stand there?" Ruth questioned, rhetorically and began leading the way through to the kitchen.

"Dadadadadadada," Ava repeatedly babbled, waving her arms around aimlessly.

"She's definitely a Daddy's girl," Ruth smiled, before flicking the switch on the side of the kettle.

"We've tried to get her to say 'Mama', but its not working," Louisa sighed, a little disappointed as she patted Ava's back.

Inside the cottage had changed very little, apart from the refurbished kitchen and touch of paint here and there. The large open fireplace was now more of a centre feature than it was when Joan was alive. Instead of hanging old pots and pans from it, it displayed randomly laid logs in the mouth to be lit in the winter. On the mantle piece were photographs of James and Ava, even one of Martin and Louisa's wedding sitting amongst them all.

James was already sat on a chair, engrossed in a colouring book he had retrieved from the toy box.

"So James, how was school?" asked Ruth, folding her arms showing interest.

"It was the best!" he smiled, suddenly raising his head and placing his colouring pencils on the table, "My teacher is really nice and I saw Mummy as well!"

Louisa smiled, "We had assembly today."

"Ah, but I suggest you try not to mother him at school, it's the only place where he'll have independence," Ruth stated, raising her eyebrows as though she was talking to a psychiatric patient rather than Louisa.

Martin felt Louisa tense slightly, feeling offended of her mothering skills. One thing that Louisa couldn't grasp was why Ruth felt the need to advise her all the time as though she didn't know what she was doing.

"How come the chickens are in the shed?" Martin asked, quickly, not wanting them to start an opinionated discussion.

…

"I just don't like that she thinks she's always right!" Louisa stated as she climbed into bed that evening.

"Its just Ruth."

"I know Martin, but its like she thinks my school isn't up to standard, it doesn't help that Ofsted are going to make an appearance any time soon." Louisa said, taking in a deep breath as she settled down.

Martin peered over the rim of his new medical book, watching Louisa stare up at the ceiling, the warm glow of the bedside lamp enlightening the side of her face, shadowing the other side. She frowned and squinted her left eye in deep thought. He concluded that she must have a million things racing through her mind as he returned back to his book.

"I've got to finish reading that nonsense report and set target levels for Year Six," she said to herself, unaware that Martin was listening, her eyes circulating the ceiling above where the shadows of the wardrobe and dressing table were cast into oblong shapes.

"Why don't you just relax?" he suggested, trying to find the sentence he was reading.

She glanced over at him, taking his hand off the book and gave it a slight squeezed.

"I can't, I'm just, I don't know," she shook her head and turned back to the obscure shapes on the ceiling as if reflecting her own muddle of decisions and emotions in her mind.

"What?" he prodded her.

"Everything's happening at once," Louisa sighed.

"Is it because James has started school, knowing that he is growing up has upset you and now everything seems bigger than it is?" he asked, pleased that he had drawn a logical conclusion on the basis of Louisa's emotions.

"I suppose," she nodded, "He's my little boy and he's grown up too fast." She bit her bottom lip, feeling tears prick the corners of her eyes, "I know I still have Ava, but you know, she won't be far along."

Martin stroked the back of her hand, remembering the way she reacted when she waved James off to school. Although she was the Headteacher, she still wanted that experience of 'sending' her child on their way to school for the first time. Martin, Ava and herself stood on the playground and watched him stroll off through the doors for the first time, tears rolling down Louisa's face.

"He's still you're little boy," Martin said.

"And yours," Louisa pointed out, "At least you've got Ava…. I just can't understand why she can say 'Dada' and hasn't attempted 'Mama'!"

"Louisa, she'll say it one day," said Martin, "It must be something to do with –"

"I'm not in the mood for a Doc Martin," Louisa sighed, "Martin Ellingham is who I want right now."

Martin frowned slightly and Louisa laughed, cupping his cheek in her free hand.

"I'm not being ungrateful, you know," she explained, "I just don't want to blink and James is going off to university and Ava is sitting her exams!"

"You're not. It's understandable that you want them to be children for longer, but James is still young. He may be in school now, but you may enjoy it better when he's perhaps seven and having full blown, interesting conversations about whatever."

Louisa smiled, "Aw, see I always knew you were soft somewhere."

She propped up onto her elbow and pulled him down giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she said, gazing into his eyes.

"Well, luckily, I love you too," he replied, his face softening yet again.

Louisa giggled, "I suppose I am lucky then."

The silence was interrupted by a voice coming from Louisa's bedside table, where a monitor lit up,

"Dada!"

"I think my daughter wants me," Martin said, sarcastically.

"Are you teasing me?" Louisa asked, slightly surprised that he actually was winding her up and little annoyed that she believed Ava preferred Martin to her.

Martin remained silent, acting innocent as he pushed the duvet off him, placing the medical book down on his bedside table. Passing the door he shot back a look at Louisa, who was smiling after him.

Louisa listened to the monitor as Martin spoke soothingly to Ava, gathering that she had woken up from a dream.

She found it so adorable listening to the abrupt, cantankerous Martin he normally was at work talking softly to Ava, who was replying in her little baby language. It was almost too cute to resist that she got up and followed Martin into Ava's room.

Leaning against the doorframe she watched as Martin scanned the two shelves sticking out from the beige painted wall, then nodding as he lifted a squared object out from where it stood orderly amongst other objects. He then paced over to the bay window and sat on the rocking chair situated next to a changing unit. Settling Ava in his arms comfortably, he opened, what Louisa saw was a book and began reading from it.

Louisa placed a hand over her mouth and smiled, she remembered all the times when she had caught him reading to James and still catching them discuss various topics together.

Martin looked over at the door, spotting Louisa standing there, smiling at them both. He ignored her; he didn't see it embarrassing any more, and continued reading to Ava.

Louisa widened the door further and crept in, trying to avoid the creaking floor boards from awakening James or disturbing Ava from going back to sleep.

As she reached Martin, Louisa knelt down on the floor beside them, resting her head on his shoulder, as she began to stroke Ava's hand, listening to Martin's voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Going Large**

The rest of the week had been an amazing encounter for James, making new friends with pupils who attended from nearby villages, mixing more with the children he already knew from the village and learning all the new games in PE. It was all Martin and Louisa had heard him whiter on about. He had made a best friend called William Morris, who he knew briefly from the village. Louisa knew only his parents to greet, Mary and Richard, who were born and bred in Portwenn just like she was. Mary was a secondary school teacher and Richard was one of the local fishermen like most of the fathers were of the village.

Louisa had attempted in encouraging Martin that they should invite them round for a meal one time to get to know them a bit more.

"I haven't spoken to them properly before," Louisa had pleaded.

"Louisa, he's only had four days of his first year at school, they might not really get on as they grow up," he stated.

"Oh fine, but if they are still friends in a few months, we'll have to arrange something," Louisa sighed.

So now Martin was really hoping that she had forgotten what he probably had committed himself to. Sure, if Richard Morris was a doctor they may have had something to bring up in conversation, but a fisherman? What did he really know about fish, apart from the fact that he almost ate it every night when he wasn't with Louisa?

Saturday had approached quickly for them all, and Martin and Louisa hoped for a lie in, instead of getting up at six o'clock. Of course one of them had to anyway with Ava usually waking up at that time, but luckily she was good at going back to sleep once been given some attention. So the weekend was normally a nice treat to sleep in till around eight where James suddenly has a load of energy. However, it didn't seem that way this morning,

"We're going to be late, Mummy!" James' worried voice came from the door of their bedroom.

Martin squinted as he leant out of bed to turn the bedside lamp on illuminating half of the bedroom with a yellow glow. He noted that it was half seven in the morning displayed on the small alarm clock.

"James?" he grunted, trying to make out the small figure standing at their doorway with a perplexed expression on his face, "Its Saturday, son. You don't have school today."

Louisa propped herself up, peering over Martin's shoulder to see what was going on.

"Sorry darling, you have the weekend off." She said softly, "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"No, I want to go to school!" he moaned, folding his arms and deeply frowning, causing Louisa to let out a quiet laugh.

"Well, do you want to lie in our bed for a little bit?" suggested Louisa, after pulling herself together knowing that it wasn't nice to laugh at his 'cross' look. She remembered all the times her mother had laughed at her innocent misunderstandings and the way it made her feel, quite stupid and isolated at times.

James traipsed over to his parents' bed, dragging his feet along the carpet. Struggling to climb up onto the gigantic mattress, so it seemed from James' height, Martin took him by his arms and lifted him over so that he was sat in the middle of himself and Louisa.

"OK?" Martin asked.

James nodded as Louisa hugged him, giving a glance at Martin as she bit on her bottom lip.

"Mummy, why can't I go to school?" he asked, eager to get an understanding, as he wriggled under the duvet, accidentally kicking Martin in the thigh.

"Ouch!" Martin hissed, rubbing his leg.

"Sorry Daddy," James said, briefly, before turning back to Louisa for an explanation.

"Well, at the weekend, school isn't open," she tried to explain, "It gives all the children and teachers a little rest for two days, so that they can go back on Monday feeling fresh."

"So, it goes, Monday, Tuesday, Thursday –"

"Wednesday," Louisa corrected.

"Wednesday, Thursday," James tried to recite the days of the week, whilst watching intently at Louisa to see if she nodded or shook her head at his answers, "Friday, Saturday and Sunday?"

"Yes, well done," Louisa beamed, kissing him on the head.

"So, we only go to school for," he counted silently on his hand, "Five days?"

"Yes, that's right, so you have two days off to play and spend time with Mummy and Daddy," she told him.

"Oh OK!" he shrugged and lay his head down half on Louisa's pillow and half on Martin's happily.

James was a quick learner, being able to count easily, recite the alphabet and read basic words confidently, which put him above average straight away in his class.

Louisa smiled as she settled back down in the cosy bed, warmer now that there were three people under one duvet. Lying on her side, she wrapped her arms around her son, stroking his hair until he drifted back to sleep.

Over on the baby monitor, small grunting noises were heard, knowing that anytime soon there would be a loud cry.

Martin sighed, "I'll get her."

He pushed back the duvet and strolled across the landing to the room opposite. By the time he had taken Ava out of her cot, checked whether she needed changing or not and crept back into his room, Louisa and James were both fast asleep.

He contemplated if he should get back into bed and risk waking his wife and son up, or just go downstairs and make them breakfast in bed, since he was already wide awake and it would be a nice treat.

As he descended down the wooden stairs, he spotted envelopes scattered over the doormat addressed to himself and Louisa. He leant on one knee, holding Ava against his chest and scooped them up into a neat pile in his grip.

"Just junk mail, Ava, I would assume," he sighed and watched as his little girl giggled at him.

He looked around the hallway, all neat and tidy, the shoe wrack orderly held all the shoes stood in the corner under the bunch of coats hanging from pegs screwed into the wall. He strode into dining room to his right, a large wooden table stood as the main attraction at the centre, displaying fresh flowers in a fancy vase – flowers that Louisa had been given on her return to work. He chucked the array of letters like a Frisbee onto the table and causing them to disperse across the surface as leaves would on a windy day.

Martin opened the blinds where the bright light seeped trough the horizontal gaps between the wooden panels. Ava hid her head into Martin's shoulder shielding herself from the blinding sun. It was as though floodlights were projecting rays into the room, from the four windows plotted randomly on the walls. Of course, it had a large bay window at the front, like all the front rooms of the house did, but it had an extra two thin windows at the side of the room, casting oblong squares of light on the laminate flooring, shadowing the bookcase opposite.

"Right," Martin sighed, analysing the room, squinting himself from the unexpected light intensity as his eyes moved passed the windows.

He turned on his heel and wandered across the hallway over to the living room and conducted the same routine with the blinds there, allowing the dim room to be enchanted with light. Before leaving to finally begin cooking the breakfast, Martin grabbed the bouncy chair, where several mini toy cars crashed to the floor, bouncing off into all directions.

"For goodness sake James!" Martin moaned, "Why can't you do as you're told and put them in your room."

Ava giggled at her father telling her big brother off, even if he wasn't there, she must have thought it was amusing.

"It's not funny Ava," Martin said, looking at his daughter, whose blue eyes glistened up at him. The corners of his mouth began to rise as though a tiny Borrower was tugging at his lip, which of course must have been the reason why his mouth was forming a crescent shape, Martin Ellingham simply couldn't have been smiling.

Eventually, he made it to the kitchen. Old, but modern was the style in that particular room. Louisa had done a tremendous job at sorting that part of the house out, talking to the people who came to refurbish it. Martin got in the way a few times, making sure that everything was safe, since James was only a toddler himself when they bought the house. Louisa had chosen slate tile floor, which contrasted well with the oak cupboards and worktops and furniture in the room.

There were two French doors, to the side of the room, leading the way into a cosy office where situated were desks for both Martin and Louisa to use instead of arguing who got to crack on with their individual paperwork.

Strapping Ava in her bouncy chair and setting her safely on top of the kitchen table, occupying her with several toys, he set about making the breakfast. He decided that boiled egg and soldiers would go down well, since James absolutely loved them.

It didn't take long to cook, especially when Ava kept him busy by calling him every five seconds.

"Dada," she repeatedly giggled at his stern face, which she found turned to her every time.

Before bringing up the trays of breakfast, Martin carried Ava up the stairs, thinking it would be a good idea if he had both hands to escort the food.

He poked his head around the door, spotting that Louisa and James were now talking to one another. He assumed the loud bang of the toys must have woken them up.

"Sorry, Martin, we'll get up now," Louisa said.

"Oh no, its OK," he shook his head, placing Ava on the bed next to James, as he began tickling her.

Without another word, he rushed off downstairs, returning with two rattling tray consisting of three boiled eggs placed in their own hoisters, and many slices of toast piled up, all cut up into long strips.

"Egg and soldiers!" James cheered, throwing his arms in the air.

"Breakfast in bed. Martin that is very thoughtful," Louisa gasped, touched by this rare occurrence that had only happened a few times over the past four years.

"Well, since it was your first week back," he muttered, clearing his throat as he climbed back into bed himself.

James was placed, sitting up right in between his parents, so that he didn't accidentally spill any egg yolk over the linen sheets.

Ava was allowed freedom as she had had her breakfast. She began rolling around the foot of the bed, causing them to laugh as she giggled too.

"Ava!" James giggled, pointing to her as she played with her toes putting them in her mouth.

Martin glanced around, watching the laughter and delight on his children and Louisa's faces, filled him with love and warmth. He lost count of the times he had thought it was a dream, like many he had had in the past between him and Louisa.

It was as though he needed to pinch himself to wake up alone in a cold, empty bed, to a quiet surgery, painted in dull, lonely colours. He once thought he had it all, in London as a surgeon, but it wasn't until he came to Portwenn, it wasn't until he became a GP, met Louisa, that he realised his previous occupation and habitat was nothing.

...

Bert entered his kitchen, two chefs in white uniforms rushed around the place shovelling piles of breakfast food onto circular plates, all lined up on the work tops.

"Its not as busy as I hoped," Bert said, glumly, "I mean I thought that stag party at the pub last night would cause this place to be heaving. There were around thirty young lads there, the pub was packed!"

"Probably still in bed," one of the chef, named Alan Philips, a fifty year old, a personality of a know it all stated. He had rectangular glasses sitting on his nose, which steamed up every time he checked on frying the mushrooms. He had strands of grey hair spiralling into curls on the top of his head, obviously with wearing his chef hat, caused it to fall over his ears and the sounds of the room decrease in volume.

"Yeah, well its twelve o'clock though!" Bert said, oblivious to modern day stag nights.

"Trust me, Large, stag's these days cause the young ones to stay up till sunrise, bben there done that !" Samuel Harrison laughed, whilst giving a knowing look at his colleague, "They don't just drink orange squash!"

Samuel was a twenty-something, who had just left his home in Padstow to find work in a more rural setting, like Portwenn. To the giggling girls who roamed the village, he was one that they often flirted with. It was more than likely his broad blond hair, swept to the side of his head and his thin, athletic shaped body, usally seen by the villagers when doing his morning jog.

"Well, statistically –" Alan went to say, but was cut short from Samuel.

"Alan, we don't want to hear your theory and don't start with your stupid story about how you once ran the kitchens at the Hilton in London!" Samuel sighed and began chopping tomatoes up and displaying them neatly on the plates as though fed up with being stuck in a stuffy, smoked filled kitchen daily.

"Right, you two, once you've stopped your bickering," Bert began, "We've got a lot of bookings this evening, so fingers crossed we keep them. This business is only just paying your wages!"

"OK," Alan nodded, as though his head was going to fall off at any minute.

"Alright, Bert," Samuel nodded and muttered under his breath, "I do have a degree in Business, so might be gone soon anyway. This gap years nothing compared to…"

"You have a degree?" Bert interrupted a tone of surprise tinted his voice.

"Yeah, its on my CV?" Samuel stated, "I mean I've love cooking, its one of my hobbies, but apart from my parents not wanting me to end up working in a restaurant, I thought it was only an opportunity to spend my gap year trying it"

"So this is a test run?" asked Bert.

"Sort of," he shrugged, "I mean, if really I loved it, I might go and run a restaurant in London or something because then I could still do the occassioanl cooking, say if the staff aren't working properly."

"You kept that quiet," said Alan, now cracking an egg onto the oil smeared pan, sizzling away on the hob.

"Well I just thought you'd think it strange, me with a degree working in a stuffy kitchen," he mumbled, "It was Mum's idea that I take business, I really wanted to do politics or something interesting, but I suppose it was alright."

"Aha!" Bert beamed, a light bulb enlightening upon his head, "You could help me with the Large and Son business, you could be in charge of all that stuff I don't understand that gets my restaurant in trouble all the time. You ask the Doc if you don't believe me? He's been in here numbers of times telling me how to run this place properly."

"What? A manager of business here?" Samuel said, smiling.

"Yes, how good would that be, eh?" Bert nodded, "I mean, you with all that knowledge, we'll go right to the top!"

"Hm…" Samuel surmised the idea, stroking his chin in deep thought; "I suppose it would make Mum happy? Also, it'll be a good start, I mean a gap year is usually spent travelling, but me being myself and my parents being so pushy decided to experience a restaurant instead," he looked around at the interested faces of Alan, who was actually bubbling with jealousy and Bert who was imagining the thrive of his restaurant with Samuel in charge. "I am geek, lets face it. I mean, yeah the girls see Sam the runner or swimmer, but I'm like so not like that," he explained, "No offence Alan, but I'm not like you!"

Alan looked offended and shook his head as he flipped an omelette onto a plate.

"I think it will be awesome if I actually manage to get a real job with my degree a year ahead of all the other graduates who have decided to take the same path as me," he nodded, happily.

"Great!" Bert clasped his hands, ignoring that Alan now had a disappointed, jealous face that read 'I haven't got a degree'.

Bert marched over triumphantly to the cookers and shook hands with his new business manager, the main man in charge of all his supplies and management.

"Does it mean I get a higher wage?" asked Samuel, ensuring it was the right thing to do, to actually work along side Bert Large.

Bert looked at him, his eyebrows rising and sudden realisation that he indeed needed to pay Samuel more now entered his mind. He continued to shake his hand, to prolong the embracing of Samuel's promotion.

I'm not sure if this was a British thing, so I put a little explanation for those who live overseas, just in case you weren't certain what it was. Sorry if you guys actually call it this as well and I have offended you in any way by doing this, apologies to those!

Boiled egg and soldiers: Basically its what the Doc had for breakfast in Series 4 when Al interrupted him by knocking on the door. It's a boiled egg with strips of toast, that you dip into the yolk!

Thank you for all your reviews, they are much appreciated! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Words**

As Louisa prepared the meal for the evening, she occasionally glanced through the window to watch James run around the garden, kicking a football around. Two garden candles had been pushed into the grass creating goal posts, and every time he managed to score, he cheered and ran around the garden like the football players do, chanting and whistling. Louisa smiled and threw her arms up in the air too, showing that she was supporting him in his important game, which he much appreciated.

Martin strolled in scowling at the newspaper opened in between his two hands. Louisa looked over her shoulders from chopping up carrots, instantly spotting that he was not happy with what he was reading.

"What's the matter?" she asked, softly, putting the knife down and turned round to him.

He didn't respond, but shoved the paper at her, and began muttering on about something under his breath, too quiet to hear.

Louisa stared at the page her eyes were fixed to, she scanned through the small printed columns orderly lined against a large picture of a woman, a woman that she hadn't liked from the moment she saw her. Her ginger hair, flicked out the side of her pointed face, where her eyes were squinting to give an expression of hierarchy and in between pure evilness, so Louisa thought. The headline was in bold, black letters, aligned at the top of the A3 page;

MONTGOMERY MIRACLE

"What on earth is she doing in the local newspaper?" Louisa asked rhetorically.

She read the paragraph that made her blood boil once more;

Doctor Edith Montgomery, after also saving a ten-year-old boy from kidney failure from Polzeath, has claimed that Cornish life is better than her modern London lifestyle. "Its amazing to be in the country side, no traffic or pollution and I can also meet and greet new people, or maybe bump into some old friends that I haven't seen in a while," says Dr Montgomery, "I hope to achieve the best solution in improving fertility treatment at the unit in Truro"

With that Edith adds a kind smile and sets off back to work at Truro hospital in a manner that will help towards her goal.

Louisa closed her eyes and felt a lump in her throat form.

"Do you think she's going to return back here?" she asked Martin, who was staring at her.

"God knows," he stuttered.

"She may not find you because we've moved a little away from the village." Louisa stated.

"But she'll come to my surgery," Martin grunted, "She'll try and ruin something, Louisa, believe me. She convinced me to get back into surgery, well encouraged me more and tried to persuade me that I was still in love with her."

"Martin, you'll just have to ignore her, if she comes into your surgery tell her to go away!" Louisa told him, anxiously.

"I can't ignore her, you don't know what she's really like," said Martin, clenching his hands together behind his back, "I mean she says," he snatched the paper from her grasp, "… she's looking forward to 'bumping' into old friends, who on earth does she think she is!"

"Let's not worry about it, eh?" Louisa said, calmly, rubbing his arm. She imagined Edith managing to have an affair with Martin, although she knew he would never dream of committing such an act, there was something in her mind that made her believe that because she was an old flame, who knows what could happen?

As if reading her thoughts, Martin said, "I just want to let you know that I will not run off with her. I can tell by your face that's what you're thinking."

"I know you wouldn't," Louisa nodded, still concerned.

Their faces came closer until their lips touched. The kiss lasted several seconds before a loud cheer came from the garden parted them.

"He's playing football, you should play with him, can't be much of a game with one team." Louisa changed the subject.

Martin's face contorted into horror.

"I can't play football," he gulped, "No, I can't play that!"

"Martin, he's your son, surely you can work out how to kick a ball around." Louisa sighed, "So, you've never played football?"

"No, I hated it," he muttered, "The only sport I really did was athletics at school, that's due to the PE teacher being strict, otherwise I had a note to go to the library."

Louisa frowned, her lips parted.

"Don't worry, I was making use of my time rather than jogging around outside, I studied," he said.

"No," said Louisa, "Peter Cronk used to do the same thing, its strange how you two were so alike! I do hope he got on alright when his mother got a better offer to run a chip shop in Padstow?"

"Mmm." He mumbled.

James then came charging in, red faced with mud stains all over his bare knees from where he skidded along the grass after each time he scored.

"It's hot out there!" he exclaimed as he slumped down on a chair.

Martin automatically got a glass and filled it with water, handing it to James, to reassure himself that he wasn't going to be dehydrated.

"Thank you," he said, gratefully drinking it all in one go.

"Blimey James!" Louisa gasped, "If you were thirsty why didn't you get a drink sooner?"

"You can't just leave the pitch for a drink! Don't you know anything about football Mummy," he said, shaking his head.

Louisa looked at Martin raising her eyebrows, but trying not to laugh at his dismay.

…..

As the sun descended across the horizon of the harbour and the sky went from a deep red to light orange, Portwenn's pubs became louder and the streets became deserted apart from the stray of tourists strolling in the sunset.

Bert wiped down the table of his last customer, the chefs had gone home and he was alone, but the idea of building the business up with Sam was fresh in his mind and it encouraged him to open every day believing it was once something good arising.

"Need a hand with those tables?" a voice mumbled over from the entrance to the restaurant.

Bert jumped and swung round. A smile spread onto his face of pure delight as Al stood before him wearing an ironed white shirt neatly buttoned at the front, complete with a striped blue tie, now loosened freely from how it usually was when he was at work. Bert was taken aback by the appearance Al gave, no longer jeans and a t-shirt, plodding around the restaurant moaning about the financial costs of everything. Instead he was walking proud and grown up, no longer relying on his father for everything. He strolled over to Bert, hands in his pocket.

"Alright there son!" Bert smiled, then clasped his arms around Al, "I knew that you would come back!"

"Well," Al scratched the stubble on his chin, "I'm not staying, just got the weekend off, so decided to stay here rather than go Bodmin by staying there."

Bert chuckled, but was soon left to disappointment, "When are you going back?"

"Tomorrow, just staying the night, you know?" he sighed, perching on the table.

"Oh right," Bert nodded, "How's your job going?"

"Great!" beamed Al, "I get to tend to all the computers in the place, fix them, upload, download, all the things I like doing with them! Its great and the best thing is I may be getting promoted!"

"Promoted?" said Bert, surprise in his tone.

"Yeah!" Al said excitedly, "I might be responsible for more, I don't know what yet, but Matt, my boss said that I could be his assistant or something since Dave left to go and work in his village."

Bert then looked up, hope in his eyes, "In his village?"

"Technician or something for the local school," Al shrugged.

"Really?" Bert said, "Why cant you do that, then you can see your Dad anytime you want, I'm always here?"

"I could, but…" Al said, detecting the pleading from his father, "I'm happy where I am, I feel like I have independence. I suppose once I get too comfortable and want to move on, I'll look out for something like that. Is Louisa still the head?"

Bert nodded, "Of course she is! Give you a higher chance to get it there."

"Did she have the baby?" Al asked, avoiding the hint, looking up at the sky, the shades of blue spreading from light to dark. It had been almost a year since he returned, of course he phoned Bert every night, but it wasn't the same, not for a father any way.

"Yes," Bert said, "A little girl."

"Ha! The doc with a daughter, that cracks me up!" Al smiled, clasping his hand onto his knee.

"That's what I thought too, mind you little James is growing up nicely! He's started school an all!" Bert said.

"I do miss my little mate, you know," Al nodded, rethinking the times where he'd played with James on Ruth's farm during his breaks of the boring renovating work he had to do, "What's she called?"

"Ava Joan, after Joan," Bert told him, "Good woman she was, I'm sure Ava will be as well."

"If she's anything like Louisa then we're safe."

They both chuckled to themselves.

"Lets go for a pint, son!" Bert said, lifting the dark, food stained apron off his rounded body, throwing it onto the closest table, "We need to have more talk about this job you find better than this place."

….

"You know what?" Martin said to Louisa as he strolled into the living room, holding Ava in his arms.

Louisa looked up with a quizzical face and watched as he sat down next to her.

"It doesn't matter if Edith comes back here, because I have everything right here to support me and I know that any of her ludicrous attempts will be beaten," he explained, looking into Louisa's eyes, "I do hope that you know nothing ever happened between us, no matter what she implied… I love you and I love my children and that's all I really want."

"Martin that is so sweet of you," she smiled and leant over slowly planting a kiss on his lips.

"Mama," Ava's voice interrupted them.

Louisa sprang off Martin, her eyes full of excitement as she stared at her daughter.

"Did she just say…?" Louisa said, full of hope.

"Mama," Ava giggled, smiling over at Louisa.

Louisa grabbed Ava from Martin's arms and beamed into her face.

"Oh you said 'Mama'! Oh Ava!" she said, emotionally as she hugged her.

"See," Martin pointed out.

"She does like me," Louisa said, jokingly, "Whose a clever girl?"

Ava giggled and wriggled around as Louisa played with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Return Of The Past Pupil**

"So I was thinking going the extra mile," Bert said, pushing the glasses further up onto his nose with his fingertip.

Sam pulled a face of disagreement and stared at the spreadsheets distributed on the table out in front of them.

"Well, it appears that you still have a lot of reparations here Bert," Sam said, taking in a deep breath and biting him bottom lip.

"I know that! It's just if we try a new theme then we may get the money back to pay all this stuff off!" he said, confidently, leaning forward against his arms pressed on the side of the table.

"I think that's where your trouble is," Sam began, "You see something, like a dream of how you want this place to be," he looked around at the empty restaurant and then out to the sea crashing against the cliffs, spraying water up into the air, the sudden appearance of the sun emerging from the clouds caused him to squint as he continued, "then when it finally comes to it, you spend more money and then realise its not going to work, then you end up with a tonne of these!"

Bert shut his mouth and frowned slightly, his eyebrows burrowing deep into the crook of his nose. "I see," he said croakily after a long silence.

"I'm just trying to be sensible, so when you want to do all of these great ideas, then we won't have the worry and stress of the payments building up if it goes down the drain."

"No, no I see," he nodded, a hint of disappointment muddled into his expression.

"He's not making you spend more money is he?" a familiar voice came from the door, where Al traipsed over dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh here you are boy! What time do you call this?" Bert smiled, "I thought this was our last day and you wake up now?"

"Sorry, it wasn't me who decided the pub was a good idea last night, every one asking me about my new job," Al sighed, a look of satisfaction cast over his face as he got lost in the memory of the attention he received by the locals. He yawned widely, whilst he dragged a chair over to the table and plonked himself down, rubbing his recently shaven chin as if in search for a spontaneous idea.

"We're trying to figure a way of getting all these paid off," Sam told Al formally, shaking his head lightly at the length of some of the figures before him and the wonder of how someone could have got into so much debt in the first place crossed his mind repeatedly.

"He's got a degree in business," Bert said, raising his eyebrows at Al, impressed by his new business manager.

"Oh right, better than me then eh?" Al joked and nudged Sam, who had now picked up a calculator and started quickly punching in numbers.

"Well…" he replied, tilting his head to the side.

"What time you heading off son?" asked Bert, peering at his son through his glasses.

"Well about five-ish I'd imagine," Al nodded, "A long drive, you know!"

"Oh yeah, in your new car," Bert waved his fingers around displaying his jealousy for his sons new founded career of which he was besotted with.

"Well anything's better than that old red thing," Al retorted, offended by his father's remarks.

"Oh no…" Sam's worried voice created a stop to the bickering.

...

Sunday morning was usually the time when James and Martin took a weekly trip to Ruth's house for breakfast to allow Louisa more time to catch up on marking and running the school through paperwork, whilst Ava took a nap.

She had just finished marking Sam Oakwood's book, achieving to scribble the words, 'Do not doodle in your book!' on almost every page in bright green pen. The ringing of the doorbell echoed through the quietened house causing her to jump. She sighed, threw down her pen, which annoyingly rolled off the desk and bounced off the wooden floor managing to hide somewhere beneath the chaos of her side of the office.

Louisa hurriedly paced around her desk, nearly tripping over two of the boxes dumped on the floor full of folders containing important documents belonging to both her and Martins. She then had to swerve passed Martin's chair, which he had not slid back under his desk when called to an emergency earlier that morning and finally made an escape to the hallway.

The doorbell rung again as she jogged hastily towards the door, rubbing her eyes from the strain of concentration she had just endured. Her ears searched for any sign that the noise had awoken Ava, but luckily the silence remained.

A blurred silhouette of a tall, thin male figure was carved into the transparent pane of glass in the door. The bright September sunlight in the background protruded through the hallway, blinding Louisa as she reached for the door handle.

Her jaw dropped once she had pulled the door wide open, letting streams of light making it almost impossible to actually see who it was. Surely it couldn't be?

"Hi Miss Glasson!" the clear, excited voice of a past pupil stood at the door and immediately to Louisa, it was definitely who she thought it was.

But, his hair had grown longer and was swept over to the side in the style that nearly everyone his age wore. His fashion had also transformed from wearing what his mother had bought him, to perhaps his friends picking out his clothes. Dark tight jeans contrasted with a pair of white converse and a top presenting a picture printing of 'The Beatles' in the centre, semi cut off by the strap of his brief case shaped bag draping over his shoulder. His smile was the same and his eyes were a definite give away.

"Peter Cronk!" Louisa almost shouted and ran towards him flinging her arms around his shoulders.

It mustn't have been too awkward for him to have his previous headmistress hug him, since he returned the gesture wrapping his arms around her too.

"Oh my goodness, look at you!" Louisa said, squeakily, "Wow! Come in, come in!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Reunion**

Louisa almost dragged Peter through the front door of the house, her face beaming with excitement.

"Oh my goodness, look at you!" Louisa said, squeakily, "You're all grown up!"

She stood in the hallway, her left hand clasped over her mouth, presenting the two rings on her fourth finger. Peter instantly spotted the sparkle from the sunlight bouncing off the diamonds into all different directions.

"Yeah, it's been almost seven years," Peter nodded, brushing his hair to one side with his fingers.

"Blimey!" Louisa gasped, "I hardly recognised you until you smiled!"

"It's nice to see you've moved a little outside the village," Peter said, wiping his feet on the doormat.

"How are you?" asked Louisa, ignoring Peter's compliment.

"I'm great thank you, no more bullying thankfully!" he smiled and shrugged, "You?"

"Oh that's brilliant, you do realise it was through jealousy that they picked on you, Peter," said Louisa, shaking her head.

"You've got to let them tease you," he laughed, "Remember?"

"Of course I do," Louisa said, tears rising in her eyes as she rubbed his arm, she brushed that thought aside and remained smiling, "So how is your new school? Well, gosh, what year are you in now?"

"Eleven," he told her, "But that new primary school was nowhere near as good as Portwenn. You know we had to leave because Mum had a better deal in Polzeath and it was nearer my grandparents."

"Yes, I heard," Louisa nodded, "Where's the time gone? Year Eleven!" she shook her head again, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah please, I've been on the train for the past two hours because it broke down!" Peter sighed as he began to follow Louisa into the kitchen, looking around at the tall ceiling of the hallway together with the mountainous staircase, very welcoming to the Victorian style of the house.

"Tea?" she offered.

"Thanks," Peter nodded, entering the kitchen wide eyed with how big it was compared to her previous house that he could remember. He glanced around at the oak worktops and slate floor and then was surprised to see yet another room coming off from the kitchen. "I see you must be married," he pointed, indicating the rings on her finger as she retrieved two mugs from the cupboard.

"Yes," she beamed, glancing back at him and then flicked the switch on the kettle, "Two children."

"Aw amazing!" Peter said, clearly delighted for her, "Who is the lucky guy then?"

She gave him a knowing look.

"Oh," he laughed, "Doc Martin!"

"I'm surprised you haven't found out yet?"

"I was only briefly in the village, I asked Mrs Hadland where you lived now and she gave me the directions, nice walk through those fields!" he said,

"Oh right, yes, sorry, it's quite a walk."

"No, it's nice, I love Portwenn!" Peter exclaimed and twisted his hands, "Mum might be getting her shop back; she misses Portwenn too. I tried to convince her before I started secondary school to go back, but she was fairly settled then."

The kettle rumbled and spurted out steam as it boiled. Peter saw that Miss Glasson had hardly changed at all over the several years he had not seen her. She still looked happy and even he admitted that she was still pretty. He was glad to hear that she had settled down, he'd always wanted the best for her, because she was his favourite teacher.

"Take a seat," Louisa pointed over to the kitchen table.

Peter carefully lifted a chair from underneath the table, recognising it as the one the Doc used to have in his kitchen at the surgery. He tried not to scratch the nice slate floor beneath his feet and slumped down into the chair, feeling relieved as the weight lifted from his legs. He shrugged his bag off his shoulder and rubbed the spot where the strap and dug into his skin.

"So how come she's getting her shop back then, apart from that she missed Portwenn?" Louisa asked, intrigued as she poured the milk into the mugs laid out on the worktop.

"Oh, well her mother died three years ago and then her dad last year, so the magic had pretty much gone from there now," he said, looking forward into space recapping the memories.

"Peter, I am ever so sorry," Louisa said, as she delicately placed the steaming cup of tea in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, no, its fine!" he said, forcing a smile, "Anyway, she was away for a long time sorting things out and then the shop was financially unstable again. It appeared that things were a lot better in Portwenn, even with the winter setting in and no tourism she still go her fair share of customers. Bert Large was probably the most frequent one!"

"Yeah," Louisa laughed as she joined him at the table.

"I had to sort a few things out," he continued, "She's not good on trains at the moment, her panicking seems to be getting worse in claustrophobic conditions."

"Oh dear," Louisa said as she listened carefully with concern for her former pupil, who she must admit was her favourite out of all the children she had taught.

"I popped in to see Bert actually," he said, "I see Al is still there then?"

"No, he's actually gone to Bodmin to work, I haven't seen him since the beginning of the year," Louisa told him, running her finger round the rim of the mug.

"Really? He must have been there for a visit."

"Yeah, more than likely," Louisa smiled and then glanced over to the baby monitor resting on the kitchen table.

"I do hope Mum buys her shop again here," Peter sighed, "I start Sixth Form next year anyway, so even if she waits until I finish school, then I can apply for a different school nearer here."

He appeared optimistic about this idea as he blew into his tea sending ripples along the top.

"Oh it would be great to have you back here! I think Martin missed you," Louisa stated, "He enjoyed your interest into medicine and such forth."

Peter let out a slight laugh, "So how old are your children?"

"James is turning five this year…"

"Oh so he's started school?" he asked.

"Yes, my school."

"Still the Head?" his eyebrows slanted as he quizzed her.

"Yep," she nodded, with a smile, "Ava has just turned sixth months."

"Oh so she's still a baby then?" he said.

"Yeah, she's just upstairs having a nap, Martin is out with James at his aunts house." She said.

Peter looked away from Louisa and back into his tea as he tilted the mug in all different directions watching the liquid swirl around the sides, reflecting the awkward feeling he had just succumbed. He quietly said, "I heard about Joan."

"Ah," Louisa whispered, understanding the sudden change in mood that appeared in Peter.

"I'm sorry. Mum and I were going to come to the funeral, Mrs McKenzie told us about it, but then the shop needed to be in business that day or the bills were going to go through the roof! Grandad had left a few bills as well…"

"Oh don't worry about that!" she said, shaking her head, "He's seeing his Aunt Ruth, Joan's sister." Louisa saw his uneasiness escape his facial expression and changed the subject to improve the saddened conversation, "Anyway, how are your exams?"

"Oh wonderful!" he said, sarcastically and noted the grin on Louisa's face, "I've got two very soon, in October, so… Maths and English!"

"Have you decided what you want to do?" she prodded, interested in what he had planned out.

"Yeah," he nodded, enthusiastically, "Medicine."

"I'd never have guessed!" Louisa smiled, "I'm sure Martin will be able to relate to you even more!"

"Well, he never really seemed interested when I stayed with him that time," said Peter, with a grin creeping up on his face as he recalled just how amazing the Doc seemed at that point in his childhood.

"Oh I'm sure he did," Louisa reassured.

"I always knew that you loved him." Peter gave a cheeky smile.

"Too afraid of the truth!"

"Yeah," he agreed.

A few noises were heard on the baby monitor, which made Louisa leap off her chair.

"I'll just go and get her, be back in a minute!" she said, and rushed out into the hallway leaving Peter alone at the table.

He sat there in silence reminiscing the times when he was in Portwenn. He thought about the time when he ruptured his spleen and logged in his memory that if he bumps into the Doc, he'll thank him some way. He also recaptured the time when he fell asleep on the Doc's sofa after mistakenly thinking Miss Glasson had asked him to leave the house. It was amusing for him to now look back into the past and see so much change to the village itself.

The pattering of her footsteps grew louder causing Peter to come back to reality. He swivelled around on his chair and watched as Louisa happily strolled in with an adorable little girl in her arms, almost the complete replicate of herself. Ava frowned at him at first and then giggled once Peter smiled at her.

"She looks like you!" he immediately said, "She's so cute!"

"Thank you," Louisa smiled and turned to Ava in a soft voice, "Say hello to Peter."

Ava went all shy and buried her head into Louisa's neck and started giggling, which made them both laugh along with her. Louisa returned to her seat and placed Ava onto her lap, moving her legs up and down to entertain her daughter.

"This is Ava," Louisa introduced and kissed her on the head, "My gorgeous little girl."

"Aw!" Peter said, as he leant over and stroked her hand, "I can't believe that you have children! I mean obviously you were going to have some one day, but its all different seeing you with a baby and she looks so much like you!"

"A lot of people say that," Louisa smiled, "You should see how much James looks like Martin…"

She was interrupted by the sound of a car engine rattling through the house and leant back on her chair as though she could see the front door. "Talk of the devil…Martin's back."

"I'll go now, let you two spend time as a family," Peter smiled and went to pick up his bag.

"Oh no! Stay a while longer, Martin will like to see you!" Louisa pleaded, waving her hand signalising that he should place his bag back on the floor.

The thought that he would want to see him was definitely not the description Peter would have opted for, more like say 'Hello' and the wouldn't careless about whether he stayed or not.

As the door flung open, James ran through to the living room, realising that nobody was in there, then soared out into the hallway, his rapid footsteps sounding deafening compared to his tiny feet. He slowed down once he entered the kitchen; coming to a stand still once he saw a stranger was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello James!" Louisa smiled, holding out her spare arm to welcome him over. James slowly walked across the room and stood next to his Mummy as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "Did you have a good time at Auntie Ruth's house?"

He nodded, silently, still trying to figure out who the strange boy was, sitting in his house was.

"James, this is Peter," Louisa pointed over to him, "He used to go to the same school as you!"

James glanced at him shyly and waved.

"Hello," Peter said, as friendly as he could.

"Louisa?" Martin's voice bounced through the walls of the house and within seconds appeared at the kitchen door, reacting in a similar way to James, as he frowned deeply at a stranger in the presence of his wife's company.

"Martin, guess who it is!" Louisa said, excitedly, and leapt up, followed by James. Martin took hold of Ava in his own grasp as Peter turned around on his chair.

"Hi Doc!" Peter smiled, giving a slight wave.

Martin looked puzzled as he tried to put the distinguishable voice and appearance together.

"Peter Cronk!" Louisa beamed, and saw Martin's expression go from completely clueless to a sudden realisation.

"Ah, hello Peter," Martin nodded slightly as he shuffled with Ava in his arms, towards Peter with an outstretched hand.

"Hi!" Peter said again, shaking his hand.

Martin gave a quick look to Louisa and then turned back to Peter, "How come you're back here?"

"Oh Mum might be getting her shop back!" Peter smiled, "It's great to see you two married with children!"

"Yes." He replied awkwardly.

"Peter is planning on going into medicine, Martin," Louisa entered the conversation.

"Ah, good choice, sensible regarding your intelligence," Martin nodded, recalling that he was an intellectual child when he attended Portwenn Primary.

"Thanks," he nodded and the clasped his hands on his thighs, after giving a glance towards his watched securely held around his wrist, "Right, I better get off, the train leaves in an hour and I need to get home for Mum, she'll be worrying otherwise."

"How are her panic attacks?" Martin asked, lifting his head up slightly as he would when questioning a patient who had become suspicious of ignoring his advice.

"Oh, she's always going to have them," Peter said, helplessly, "I suppose she'll just have to put up with it, they're becoming a lot more regular now since we're in a bit of financial crisis with this shop. Hopefully when we move back here, she'll be more at ease, she knows everyone here you see."

"Right," Martin nodded, "Just remember to get help if you see any seriousness or sudden changes in her panicking or breathing."

"Thanks Doc, I will!" Peter smiled, picking up his rectangular bag and placing it over his head.

"Peter don't forget us will you!" Louisa said, feeling a bit emotional that he was leaving, "I really do hope you come back here!"

"Oh I won't, don't worry," Peter shook his head.

"Here, I'll give you a lift to the station, knowing the bus' round here, you'll be stuck for hours," Martin said, retrieving his car keys from his pocket.

Louisa was quite touched with how generous Martin was most of the time and she supposed it was James and Ava that was brining it out in him.

"Oh thank you Doc, I really appreciate that!" Peter nodded.

Martin handed Ava over to Louisa and went ahead to start the car, whereas Peter said goodbye to Miss Glasson, and even if she was Mrs Ellingham now she was always Miss G.

Louisa quickly scribbled down their house number and told Peter to ring her whenever to tell her how she was doing.

"Send our love to your Mum!" Louisa called from the door, as she stood with Ava in her arms and James next to her. Peter nodded in return and they waved them off while they pulled out of the drive.

Louisa sighed and looked at her own two children, a huge feeling of love overwhelmed her as she realised all those years ago, she didn't have them in her life. Instantaneously, she wanted to treasure all the present moments as Peter opened her eyes to just how quick James and Ava will grown up.

...

I just wanted to say a quick thank you to all those who are currently reading The Diary Of Portwenn and who are contributing to writing a review. If I get time, I will try to reply to you all as an individual thank you, but just incase I don't, I am very grateful to you all as I find them deeply encouraging.

I hope you enjoy the rest of my story.

Hannah xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Realisation**

"Medicine is what you want to do?" Martin asked, as he approached a roundabout and indicated to turn left into another narrow lane aligned with hedges.

"Yes, I've always been interested in that," he stated, glancing from Martin to the road in front of them. Although, he now had two children, his car was still immaculately kept, no toys were thrown on the floor or fingerprints anywhere, but he did notice a pack of baby wipes resting on the dashboard along with an abandoned teddy. He supposed Louisa's car was the one with the crums and toys piled up.

"Good," Martin nodded.

"I think it was that time when I had to stay with you and I caught that flesh eating disease," Peter laughed, "That was interesting!"

"Oh the impetigo?"

"Yes," he nodded with a smile presenting his white teeth and then a guilty look spread across his face, "Miss Glasson, I mean Mrs Ellingham wasn't impressed when I chased everyone around the school with it!"

'Mrs Ellingham', Martin repeated in his head, and realised how much he liked the sound that there was even a Mrs Ellingham, but even more overwhelmed with the fact it was Louisa, who had that title.

"I remember that," he mumbled, trying to hide the hint of bemusement.

Finally, he pulled up at the train station and waited for Peter to pick his bag up from his feet.

"Thank you Doc," he smiled and held out a hand, which Martin shook with an added nod.

"You're welcome."

"Oh and I forgot, I wanted to thank you for saving my life that time, you know in the ambulance?" Peter said quickly, "It means a lot now, especially as I realise just how important that procedure was!"

"Oh, well… I…erm… I… you're welcome," Martin stumbled over his words, not feeling comfortable about being praised.

"I'll see you soon," Peter smiled, "Good luck with Miss Glasson and you're wonderful children."

Peter climbed out of the car.

"Peter!" Martin called after him and watched as his head bent down through the door, "Have a safe journey home."

"And you, thanks, bye!" he waved and shut the door, feeling as though he had done something good.

Martin felt the same, on his drive home, he valued Peter for visiting Louisa, who he knew was one of her favourite pupils and often referred randomly mentioned him in various conversations. He was relieved to see that the emergency operation partly undertaken in the ambulance along with a useless paramedic and a very scared Primary school teacher, had been rewarding in the fact that Peter was going to go on saving lives of others and Martin had given him that chance. Whoever said that Martin Ellingham was a grumpy, miserable old so and so, must be severely wrong as he was now driving with a tiny smile creeping upon his lips and he certainly had a warmer heart than they realised.

…

Martin returned home and was welcomed by the smell of chicken in the oven and the homey sound of James chattering away to Louisa in the kitchen, the sound that he would never forget.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw Louisa chopping several different vegetables and handing them to James to place them into the saucepans arranged to the table where he could reach them.

"Carrots!" he cheered throwing circular, orange vegetables into one pan, "Hello Daddy!"

"Hello James," Martin said, feeling a warmth spread inside him, realising that that was his son and even more so as Louisa spun around from the kitchen top, her ponytail swinging with her head and a broad smile welcome him.

"How was Peter?" she asked.

"Fine," Martin told her, feeling privileged that he did so.

"Aw, he's always looked up to you!" Louisa smiled, and placed some broccoli into the waiting hands of James.

"Broccoli!" he cheered and the sound of him dropping the tree-like vegetables into the pan individually was detectable.

Martin walked over to Louisa and gave her a kiss on the cheek to her surprise as she gazed at him. She returned his gesture by placing a delicate kiss onto his lips, soon interrupted by James' impatient sigh as he waited eagerly to continue his little job.

Louisa quickly placed some more carrots into his hand and then looked at Martin again.

"That was very nice," she commented, looking deep into his softened eyes.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I love you," he said, "I don't think I've said it enough."

"Aw," Louisa said, her eyes filling with emotion, "I love you too, Martin."

"Mummy!" James' voice penetrated their ears again, with his hands outstretched.

She quickly whispered into his ear, "We'll continue this conversation later."

Martin all of a sudden felt hot with anticipation, imagining just how the conversation would eventually result to. He traipsed into the office to make a start on the formal letter he needed to write to the Chris Parsons introducing a new idea he had thought of for the surgery, something that he had to still approach Louisa with.

…

After a lovely Sunday roast dinner as a family, Ava was put down for a short nap and James was allowed to play in his bedroom as long as he was quiet. Martin and Louisa sat in the living room; Martin was reading his book on the History of Medicine and Louisa was watching a programme, a comedy to do with a tall woman named Miranda. He kept losing track of what he was reading when she burst out laughing every thirty seconds.

He shut his book once he knew the programme was finished and considering that they were alone, he decided to approach Louisa with the idea he had been questioning for a few weeks.

"Louisa," he began, sitting himself more upright and she did to, once he saw he had her undivided attention he continued, "I have an idea to do with the surgery."

"Oh right." She nodded.

"Well, the living quarters aren't being used any more and I still theoretically own that part of the cottage, its only the surgery part that is owned by the NHS," he said, clearing his throat before carrying on, "It's just an idea that I've had lurking in my mind for some time and it's a way that we may receive more income."

"Continue," Louisa said, taking in every detail as he spoke.

"I still need to approach Chris Parson's about it, since we didn't attend the last invitation to dinner, but…" he said, "I was thinking of renting out one of the rooms to another doctor, that way I will have more free time with you and the children and also more money will come our way. I won't have to stay behind so late, I mean last Wednesday was ridiculous nearly half six, and by that time I can only see James half an hour before he goes to bed."

"Yes, I know," Louisa said, sadly, "That was unfair."

"I need permission to do this and I certainly need advice from Chris regarding this idea, if it works, I think it'll be successful," he said, searching for a response from Louisa, "What do you think?"

"I think it's a marvellous idea," she smiled broadly, "I know James will certainly love it if you're home when you should be and not tying up lose strings at the surgery."

"I mean even if I do rent it out like a business the NHS will have to get some of the share and the funding will need to be organised, its all complicated, but I think I could possibly make it work. I just need to ask Chris about it all, see what he thinks," he said, hopefully.

"It's lovely for you to think of us like that," she smiled, "Oh Martin that is wonderful, I do hope it goes ahead!"

She kissed him on the lips and felt his response gratefully. Once they parted, a smile played on both of their mouths.

"Perhaps we should ask if Chris and Laura want to come round for dinner next weekend, they can bring along the boys and Molly." Louisa suggested.

"Yes, that would be good." Martin nodded; knowing that one of James' closest friends was Danny, Chris and Laura's middle child, who although was now turning seven loved playing with James. Martin also knew Chris from medical school, so they had been friends a long time, but it was when Laura and Louisa both fell pregnant nearer the same time that the two couples became closer. Laura had Molly just a few weeks before Louisa had given birth to Ava, so there was a lot of time spent with each other. Their oldest son, Samuel, was twelve and had started secondary school.

"Erm…" Martin started again, "What about that conversations we have yet to conclude?"

"Oh yes, well I was very touched by your kiss, I liked how spontaneous it was," she told him, placing a hand on the side of his face.

"Yes, well, I…"

"Martin…" she said, "Did Peter say something to you?"

"No," he frowned and the sighed before saying, "I just found it gratifying that he thanked me for partaking in saving his spleen. I don't know, I suppose, not being a surgeon for years just brought back what it meant to have you and James and Ava with me, I was just glad that I didn't stupidly take the post in London."

"That is very nice of you to say that, Martin," Louisa said, "I hope you realise just how spectacular you are."

"I just hope that you realise just how beautiful you are," he blurted out, gazing into her eyes, and watched as she giggled.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him again on the lips, adding more passion into it this time.

"I think we should save this till later, erm… James is just upstairs," Martin reminded her.

"Good idea," she agreed, "I'll look forward to that…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Here Comes The Rain**

"That was good," Martin said, satisfyingly, his eyes naturally widening in the darkness of the room where only the outline of the furniture could be seen.

"Certainly was," answered Louisa's voice mumbled, her head resting under his chin, closing her eyes feeling content in his arms, wishing the moment would last for as long as she wanted it to, "It's lovely and quiet out here."

"Yes, no drunken villagers, or noises of fishermen changing shifts," he grunted.

Louisa drew in a deep breath and gently blew it out. Only a thin linen sheet separated their bodies from the cool midnight air.

"So, next weekend, do you want me to contact Laura Parsons, arrange a time for them to come round?" Louisa approached, hopefully.

"Yes."

"We haven't had a catch up in a while," Louisa murmured, feeling herself drift slowly off to sleep.

"Well, I doubt if you can remember last time with the amount of alcohol both of you consumed," Martin muttered, unimpressed.

"Oh Martin," Louisa tapped his bare arm, "It was a break away from the children, it was just a bit of fun. You should be glad that Laura and I are becoming good friends, gives you a chance to see Chris more often."

Martin just grunted. He had driven half an hour away from Portwenn that night to another small village a little further inland. It had views of rolling hill and aligned hedgerows compared to the cliffs and sea of Portwenn. Chris and Laura lived in a hamlet with literally five other houses, all dispersed away from each other with what looked like acres of land each. Their house was approximately the same size as Martin and Louisa's apart from the extra building, converted into a stable block for their three horses, which Martin was never keen on the few occasions he'd visited. He didn't like it when Louisa was tipsy or even drunk on the very rare times that she did, he preferred to have an actual conversation with her without listening to her giggling along with Laura's loud laugh.

"Goodnight," Louisa's voice trailed off and Martin knew she had fallen asleep. He kissed her softly on the top of her head, her hair tickling his nose and set about drifting off too.

…

Monday saw a turn of events, weather wise, with torrential rain forecasted for the whole day. It wasn't surprising when the thick droplets of water eventually fell from the hovering dark grey cloud that stationed itself over the village. As it got heavier, the water began bouncing almost a foot off the ground creating masses of deep puddles in the potholes of the roads. PC Penhale declared he was on duty, venturing outside in his Portwenn Police rainmac, diverting the traffic away from the flooded regions of the village causing a great hold up with people trying to get in and out.

With the heavens opened it was barely made possible to see where you were walking and it was surprising that, for once, the doctor's surgery was quiet apart. Of course there was the continuous ringing of the phone from people cancelling their appointments and rescheduling where the already flustered Morwenna became even more stressed.

The waiting room only held three patients; Mrs Oakwood was seated on one of the uncomfortable orange chairs, a wet umbrella hanging down beside her soaking the carpet beneath. She held a magazine in front of her, casually flicking through the pages as if she had all the time in the world. A pair of glasses was now present on the bridge of her nose after the Doc diagnosed her with cataracts. After a large debate, involving her ever so annoying husband, she eventually booked an appointment to see the opticians and was given a pair of glasses while awaiting surgery to clear them.

On the window ledge sat Mrs Lamb with her arms crossed looking impatient. Every few minutes, she rummaged in her large bright red bag in search of something to occupy her wait. Her hair was streaked with many strands of grey, contrasting awfully with her ginger hair, which also looked badly dyed. Her face appeared more wrinkled and her eyes more darkened as though she hadn't slept for years.

Opposite Mrs Lamb was Mr Newbold, a fisherman who had just finished his shift as he was dressed in his yellow overalls that were tinted with a shade of a brownish colour from the physical labour that the job demanded. There were two sweat patches underneath each arms of his grey t-shirt that he was wearing underneath his work uniform and his long black hair was stuck to his head from where he had journeyed through the weather.

Martin marched out of his consulting room, followed by a very slim young woman, who had long blonde hair, which floated to its natural curl. She had thick mascara over her eyelashes and the bottom of her eyelid had a stroke of liquid eyeliner followed by a intentionally drawn flick that stretched nearly as far as her temple. It had been done with complete precision and effort and Martin noticed it was similar to how Louisa wore her make up, but without the large visual impact that this woman seemed to want. A dark shade of bronze eye shadow was also compiled in with the layers of make up around her eyes, and even her lips were painted in a dark and very glossy red. She turned the head of the patients waiting in the room as they admired more of the work she had put into making herself look like an artistic piece than the actual beauty she emitted from the products.

"Come back next week to see if its gone, Morwenna arrange for Miss…?" he stopped.

"Miss Clarke," she added, her accent appearing to be more of the West Midlands area than local.

"To come back next Monday for another check up," he continued, opening the fast sliding drawer of the filing cabinet to retrieve his next lot of patient notes.

"What time would you like?" asked Morwenna with a genuine smile despite the phone, yet again ringing.

"I'll take the latest one you have, I don't finish work till five," she muttered, sweeping her long light hair over to one side, letting it drape over her shoulder down to her hip. Mrs Lamb stared at her, her jaw nearly dropping as she mentally measured the length of the woman's hair.

"Oh yeah, you're Mr and Mrs Clarke's daughter, Jim and Mary, who have just moved from Birmingham!" Morwenna smiled, "You're modelling round here, aren't you?"

"Yes," she nodded, and the Birmingham accent was now recognisable, "I have a shoot in like four hours in Truro. It was meant to have Portwenn habour in the background, but the weather changed plans.

"Who you doing it for?" Morwenna asked.

"I'm posing for the next Topshop season." She said,

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Morwenna, excitedly, "That's amazing, I hope the weather gets nicer! I'd want to see you all modelling in their latest clothes."

"Not when you're working," Martin interrupted, then turned to his awaiting patients and muttered with great displeasure, "Mrs Oakwood."

He heard Morwenna ask a load of questions to that model, who actually came into the surgery to consult with a mole she was worried about. It turned out that due to her job she'd been lying on sun beds for hours every week. Obviously, Martin had given her a long lecture from about the dangers of exposing herself to ultraviolet rays even though she didn't seem too bothered.

"Morwenna! Work!" he shouted as he shut the door with a slight bang.

The rain was creating a lot of noise echoing around the gloomy consulting room as it rushed off the roof and down the windows like a waterfall.

"Mrs Oakwood," he began once settled back in his seat. His eyebrows were raised reading himself for another ridiculous story that she probably had to tell.

"Right Doctor," she said taking in a slight breath before starting, "I'm worried about Sam."

"Not surprising," he mumbled.

"I know you're not fond of our son, but if you please just listen to what I've got to say," she declared, twisting her hands together.

"If it's about your son, why isn't he here? I may have to examine him," said Martin.

"Well, he cant miss school," she said.

It wasn't the best excuse she'd ever given, since Sam could get his own way whenever he felt like it.

"Right," he said.

"Ever since he had TB, I don't think he's been at all right, you know," she sighed, pushing her thick, purple framed glasses further up her nose, "He seems to be more irritable and disobedient."

"Mrs Oakwood, your son was disobedient before he even contracting the tuberculosis disease off that unhygienic stray cat," Martin stated, "and to say that he is more irritable is probably down to his diet, which I can only assume is not what a normal child at that age consumes."

"You're still not forgetting that green soup dish I made that time are you? But Sam loves it," she gave a weak smile, but soon changed to concern.

"I'm sure he does," Martin grimaced, "That's not the point though. I'm trying to tell you that he needs to have a nutritious, balanced diet and more than likely he's choosing what he eat daily."

"It's only fair to let him choose," she replied.

"Yes and allow him to have unhealthy foods."

"Well, Anthony said that chocolate provides enough ingredients to help a growing child and chips have a rich source of carbohydrates."

"Along with added salt and saturated fats off added ingredients, increasing the risk of obesity," he said, dropping his pen on the table with a quizzical look approached, "What else does he eat?"

"I don't think it is up to you Doctor Ellingham," she said, "I came here for some sort of advise to try and –"

"Mrs Oakwood, you're wasting your time here," Martin stopped her, "I am giving you clear obvious advice! You need to give your son, fresh fruit and vegetables and cut down drastically on the amount of sugary and fatty foods you're allowing him to have. I see that you have a different approach to parenting, but you can either take what I am saying as an indication for your sons well being or not and see the implications later on. Also, due to the fact that he's nearly an adolescence it poses a greater chance that he is irritable and the supposed 'symptom' you described that he was disobeying your rules, which for a fact and evidence I know that that has not just started."

"Are you saying that we don't know how to discipline our child?" she asked, offended.

"It wasn't me who allowed my child to scratch cars in the village and then two years later try to con people into giving donating money for his fake charity," he grumbled.

"It was for his fun run," she replied, innocently, "He was actually raising money for the dogs injured when police training."

"I'm sure he was, not very convincing though is it?" he muttered, "Now Mrs Oakwood, I have actually sick people waiting."

"Fine," she retorted, angrily, "I'll send Anthony round here to have a talk with you!"

"That won't be necessary one bit," he answered and watched as she stood and stormed out of the room, her umbrella swinging by her side, flickering water everywhere.

"What a complete waste of time!" he grunted to himself and barked, "Next!"

…

"Damn weather!" Bert shook his head as he looked through the single paned glass window in the restaurant kitchen, ignoring that in the corner there was water dripping from a small crack. He witnessed the furniture turning a darker colour as it gradually absorbed rainwater that was falling onto it.

"I know, after that bill I found, this is all we need," Sam sighed, wiping down the kitchen tops, "Typical English weather!"

"Where am I gonna find two thousand pound?" Bert said, loudly, "Its great that Al has gone back to his wonderful life, leaving his old Dad here to tidy up all this mess."

"Bert, don't worry, we'll find a way," said Sam, folding his arms across his chest and then quietly added, "Somehow."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Friends**

"Daddy!" James shouted, reaching for the handle of the front door, "Mummy!"

Martin rushed down the stairs to see what was the matter, still doing up the buttons of his jacket.

"Danny is at the door," he said, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Right," Martin nodded, and opened the door, where a brunette haired boy with a large cheeky smile jumped into the house, "Hello Dan."

"Hi Martin!" Dan beamed, his freckly face looking up at him. Under his arm he held a football, "James, shall we play footy?"

"Yeah!" James giggled and ran towards the kitchen.

"James don't disturb your mother while she's cooking!" Martin called after him.

As he turned his head back to the drive he saw Chris walking with his hands in his trouser pocket, behind him his eldest son Sam followed, only his blonde head could be seen as his eyes fixed onto the screen of his mobile phone.

"Only twelve and attached to that thing!" Chris shook his head, half jokingly as his face broke into a smile and stretched out his hand.

"Hello Chris," he nodded, shaking his friends hand. He then glanced over to the tall thin boy with glasses similar to his father resting on the crook of his nose, as he glanced up to step into the house, Martin slightly nodded, "Sam."

"Hi," Sam smiled and then returned to his phone where he appeared to be playing a stupid game in Martin's opinion.

"Those two gone off already, have they?" Chris smiled, craning his head towards the kitchen and although couldn't see anything, but the large double fridge against the wall, cheering and shouting could be heard from the garden.

"Yes, playing football I think," Martin said.

"Good evening Martin!" a voice shouted from the bottom of the drive where a pretty woman with blonde curly hair came pacing juggling a large bouquet of flowers in one hand and a baby car seat in the other. She carefully entered the house in her three inched heels whilst darted a look at her husband, which basically said 'thanks for helping'.

"Hello Laura," Martin greeted with a tint of a smile.

"These boys don't know how to help," she rolled her eyes and then planted a kiss on both of Martin's cheeks, "Where's your lovely wife?"

"In the kitchen, preparing the meal," he said, pointing towards the kitchen door.

"Ah, right, I'll see if she needs a hand," Laura smiled and made her way down the hallway.

"It smells lovely," Chris nodded watching his wife scurry away and then turned to Martin, "So, you're idea Mart."

"Let's go in there," Martin suggested, leading the way into the living room and taking a seat on the sofa.

"You've only told me parts of your plan, so go on…" Chris urged impatiently, twiddling his thumbs.

"You are fully aware that my surgery has only been semi used for the past four years," Martin began, "The living quarters are no longer needed." He glanced at Chris' intrigued look, "I was thinking that perhaps, if it is possible that I could rent out the upstairs to another doctor, GP, and make some use of it that way."

"Interesting," Chris nodded, stroking his chin and squinting his eyes, "Of course I'll have to discuss this in a meeting and then you'll have to give a presentation to say why you think this is reasonable for such a small area you're covering."

"But that's the thing, I get patients from the surrounding three villages, sometimes when called to an emergency I have to reschedule appointments or just cancel them to go such a long way on occasions. This has in the past has lead to serious illnesses in some patients because I haven't diagnosed them sooner than necessary," Martin explained.

"Right," Chris sighed, "I do think it is a marvellous idea, and Louisa is happy with it?"

"Yes, she's pushing the idea as well," Martin nodded, "It also saves me from coming home at gone six, a few times I've had to have my evening meal by myself because Louisa couldn't wait any longer."

"Ah, I see your problem there, Mart," Chris smiled, now looking at one of his closest friends who had changed in so many ways over the past few years, "I think you should go for it, but while I'm here we could get a few things sorted such as basic planning, an alternative surgery while this one is being renovated and of course a letter to ask permission from the NHS."

"Yes, that seems logical," he replied, "Is it possible to rent out the upper quarter?"

"That I don't know," Chris said, "Its been approached before in other parts of the country, but I have never been the one to give permission."

Martin nodded, "The funding?"

"Now that remains unseen, it may mean that the NHS, by that the PCT will fund it, but you have just see who is on your side at the meeting," Chris answered, "Now lets have a glass of bubbly shall we?"

…

"Oh you shouldn't have!" Louisa exclaimed as she looked at the bouquet that Laura had presented her with.

"Its just a thank you, and plus we haven't seen each other in a while," Laura smiled.

"GOAL!" Danny's voice beamed through the house.

"Football crazy those three, I'm surprised Sam is actually playing with them," Laura chuckled, "Too cool now he's in secondary school."

"I bet," Louisa laughed.

Laura was the Headteacher of the nearest secondary school in the area. Now, Martin knew that, although it wasn't boarding school, James and Ava were going to get a decent education.

"How is James getting on?" asked Laura, as she put the car seat on the kitchen table, where her and Chris' daughter Molly slept peacefully.

"He loves it!" Louisa smiled, as she stirred her homemade pasta sauce, "He came into our room one Saturday morning wanting to go to school, I had to explain that its not open at weekends."

"Aw, how cute is that!" Laura chuckled.

Martin entered the kitchen with Ava in his arms, followed by Chris who was fiddling with his new iPhone trying to make arrangements in the calendar app.

"Oh hello princess," Louisa said, taking her daughter from Martin.

"She's gorgeous!" Laura smiled as she stroked Ava's cheek, "I love that dress, Louisa!" She cooed at the summery yellow dress that Ava had on.

"I thought while the weather is still so nice she'll wear it," Louisa stated.

"This little one wouldn't let me put on that beautiful green dress, you know the one we bought when we were in Truro that time," Laura said, patting Molly on the head.

"Oh yes! Aw, she'd look lovely in that," Louisa exclaimed, glancing at the cooker to see if the chicken was cooking adequately.

Martin frowned at the discussion on shopping, he turned to Chris and opened the office door, "Let's go in here and arrange that presentation."

…

Louisa and Martin served the dinner to their guests. The children were given pizza and due to Martin's disapproval of the main, Louisa accompanied their dinner with a load of salad. They were also allowed to sit at their own table in the kitchen, while the adults sat at a nicely laid table in the dining room.

"That was delicious!" Chris said, wiping his mouth with the corner of a napkin after finishing the chicken and pasta dish that Louisa mastered as one of her best.

"Thank you," Louisa smiled.

"Martin, I think that your idea is brilliant," Laura said, taking a sip of her wine from her third glass.

"Yes, I thought it was sensible," he nodded, "It allows me to have more time."

"With Louisa and the children?" approached Laura.

Martin glanced, half smiling at Louisa sitting next to him and placed his hand on her leg, "Yes."

"One night he was called out for five hours," Louisa sighed, shaking her head as she took another mouthful of food.

"Really?" Chris frowned.

"An elderly woman suffered a cardiac arrest, it took a while to get her heart started and the bloody ambulance took forty five minutes to get here, by that time her success rate was falling and unfortunately she died," Martin told him.

"Ridiculous," Chris shook his head, "I've mentioned it millions of times about the ambulances getting to places way out here and they don't seem interested, I'll have a word."

"I wouldn't have minded so much, but it was so late at night and Ava was only two months old so the broken sleep was still taking a toll," Louisa explained.

"Are you quite excited for it all?" Laura asked Louisa.

"Yes I am actually, it will give us more time as a family, not that we don't have much time now, its just it'll reduce the inconveniences," she stated.

"I bet you see quite a lot out here that you wouldn't expect, Martin?" Laura asked.

"Yes, I suppose I do," Martin nodded.

"I was watching this programme, called Embarrassing Bodies, some of the things on there!" Laura laughed.

"Oh I saw that!" Louisa grimaced, taking another sip of wine.

"Seen it Mart?" asked Chris.

"Yes, Louisa made me watch it, ridiculous that people don't see their GP sooner," Martin muttered.

"They're embarrassed to, hence the title of the programme!" Laura giggled.

"Then why do they go on television then?" he questioned.

"Exactly my point," Chris sighed, smiling, "These two watch anything!"

"Usually the good programmes though, aren't they Louisa?" asked Laura.

"Yeah! Of course," Louisa smiled and looked around to see everyone had finished her meal, which she received as an extra compliment, "Right, I'll clear these away and see how the boys are getting on."

…

"That was enjoyable," Louisa said as she climbed into bed, "It was nice having different conversations and letting James have a run around with his friends."

"Yes," Martin answered as he came out of the en suite bathroom.

"So, did you get everything sorted?" Louisa yawned.

"There's a lot to plan, but I think so," he said, "I may need your opinion on some things."

"Really?" she said, disbelieving what he was saying.

"Yes," he confirmed, pulling the duvet over the two of them.

"Oh, colour schemes and what goes where?"

"That sort of thing," he nodded, wrapping his arms around her.

"All exciting isn't it?" she smiled and kissed him, "Love you."

"I love you too," he replied as they both drifted off into a well deserved sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating 'The Diary Of Portwenn', I have been busy and then kept getting caught up in watching the Olympics, which I hope you are all enjoying! :D**

**Anyway, thank you for your perseverance and I hope you like this chapter! Reviews are more than appreciated.**

**Hannah xxx**

**Chapter Ten: Saturday**

Martin hated working Saturdays, but when he had a never ending list of patients to consult with he had no choice. He reluctantly extracted himself from Louisa's grasp and crept out of the warm bed, the frequent tiny snores indicated that he hadn't disturbed Louisa. He peered through the blinds and witnessed heavy droplets of rain splashing against the window, making the outside look a blur of grey. Not even the faint line of the horizon could have been spotted or the fishing boats taking the brunt of the harsh sea. He grunted at the sight as he snapped the blinds shut again, but he supposed that it was approaching October, the wet and gloomy season and on the other hand he was living in Great Britain.

Once he had taken a shower, the powerful water waking him up from his cosy sleep, he got dressed, straightened his tie and kissed Louisa on the forehead, causing her to stir, but not wake.

The rain was plummeting to the ground, creating masses of puddles in the garden as he entered the kitchen. He flicked the light switched to illuminate the room, miles away, his ears picked up the murmur of thunder approaching.

He placed the egg into a saucepan, checking it often to decipher whether it was boiled. Yet again, he endured an odd melancholy feeling that comes with every Saturday morning he had surgery. He preferred to be in bed with Louisa curled up against him and enjoying a family breakfast where there was no rush for the school run. Although nowhere in proportion of what he endured when he lived completely alone; a cold, empty cottage with only the brutal wind whistling through the nooks and crannies of the walls to entertain his ears. However, sitting alone at the breakfast table, with his egg sitting straight in its holder and the neatly organised strips of toast arranged around it, seemed pointless, he didn't want to eat without the noise of Ava giggling as Louisa became frustrated that she couldn't feed her, the constant questions that James asked and the conversations about how they should spend their weekend as a family. Even with knowing that his wife and children were tucked up in their beds, he did encounter a few emotions that he experienced all those years ago.

Martin turned the key in the ignition, glancing over to Louisa's car, a small blue Peugeot as if he was looking at her before he put his foot on the accelerator and began his short journey to Portwenn.

He parked in his usual spot, realising that Bert, yet again, had parked his red van unevenly in the space next to him. Martin contemplated on whether to write on a piece of paper in capital letters the words; 'PRIVATE PARKING', perhaps that would help him digest the message.

He entered the surgery, greeted by the smell of coffee being simmered and the sound of quiet music in the background with Morwenna happily singing along. She didn't look embarrassed once he entered the kitchen to find her dancing around to _'Twist and Shout' _by_ The Beatles._

"Hello there Doc," she smiled, and attended to her coffee.

"Morning," he muttered.

"Horrible day, that rain's been goin' on for about three hours now," she sighed, "It woke me up, bangin' against my bedroom window!"

"I see," said Martin, walking over to the cupboard, grasping hold of a mug.

"Not too many patients today, I don't think," Morwenna sighed, pulling her coffee from underneath the machine and taking a sip, "People might cancel if it's like this all day. Did you see the massive puddle near the harbour?"

"Yes, I did pass it on my way," Martin said, clearing his throat as he fumbled with the machine himself.

"I hope it don't flood, I'm not walking through puddles in my new Converse," she tilted her foot slightly inspecting the mud spots already formed on the toes of her shoes, "Damn it!" she exclaimed, "Only got these last week, hopefully it will come off, I suppose white wasn't a good colour to choose."

Martin grunted in his usual manner, only briefly looking down at Morwenna's shoes, realising that those Converse had been around since he'd left London.

"Best get to work," Morwenna sighed, as she stomped her way back to her desk to Martin's relief, now that he could enjoy his morning espresso before tackling with the load of villagers complaining about everything from the weather to their medical complaint. However, the hope that Louisa would pop in for lunch settled his grumpy mood for the day as he waltzed into the consulting room.

...

Louisa cautiously drove to Martin's surgery at just gone midday to join him for lunch. Driving through narrow country roads with heavy rain and large puddles, she wondered if it were safer to drive back. However she eagerly wanted to see her husband, as she didn't wake up before he went to work. She knew he loved it when they visited him on the day he hated working, so she couldn't wait until this afternoon to see him.

Martin made the lunch for them all, after telling Louisa that she shouldn't have came out in the weather as a full blown storm had now erupted over the village. Thunder rumbled loudly above the cottage, which startled Ava, whereas James, wasn't bothered with it, and was waiting for the lightening to begin, whilst playing a game.

"One elephant, two elephant, three elephant, four elephant –" he was saying just as a thunder engulfed the room again at a deafening volume, "Four elephant!" he shouted over the noise.

Ava was screeching and Louisa was becoming flustered that she couldn't calm her down even when covering her ears protectively as she held her against her chest, Ava screamed at each crash of thunder.

"Here," Martin said, taking Ava from Louisa.

"I don't see what else I can do," Louisa said, anxiously, over the loud sobs from Ava and the counting from James.

Martin paced around the cottage a few times, ignoring the presence of Morwenna and a few of the patients waiting for surgery as he passes. Most of them 'awing' a the sight of their cantankerous doctor being so soft and considerate towards his daughter. Eventually, the thunder subsided and Ava settled down. The sobbing became less frequent, but her small hands still clutched onto Martin's suit jacket and her head was buried into his shoulder, which was becoming soaked by her tears.

"Shh," he was whispering as he re-entered the kitchen where Louisa stood by the former living room window pointing out the lightening bolts flashing over the sea to James as the storm faded towards North.

"Is she OK?" asked Louisa, her face a complete picture of worry.

"Yes, she's settled down now," Martin said, kissing his daughter on the head.

"Mummy again!" James shouted, jumping up and down.

"Oh yes, wow!" Louisa tried to show excitement for him, even though she was expressing too much concern for Ava.

"Right I better get back to my patients," he said, as he reluctantly handed a now exhausted Ava back to Louisa, who was urgently waiting for a cuddle. He patted James on his head, who was counting again, using his fingers once he passed twenty, then walked towards Louisa.

Just as he was about to kiss Louisa goodbye, a loud knock on the fragile glass of the back door echoed through the kitchen.

"Have no idea who that is?" Martin mumbled, as he reached for the door handle.

As the door widened, Martin frowned and Louisa's eyes lit up to see a familiar face appearing more flustered than usual standing awkwardly outside the door. Her curly ginger hair all held back into a ponytail complete with a patterned headband tied into a bow on the top of her head. Her vibrantly coloured clothes were still coordinated oddly, with a long floating maroon skirt, an orange top and an overly large green cardigan hanging from her shoulders. She gripped hold of a small umbrella against the harsh wind of the autumn season.

"Hi Doc!" she smiled, breathlessly.

"Pauline?" he quizzed, his eyebrows burying into the crook of his nose.

"I know, haven't seen each other for what is it? Five years, we need a catch up," she said, hurriedly as though she was nervous.

She tilted her head round the door to see Louisa sitting cuddling Ava on her lap.

"Louisa!" exclaimed Pauline and barged passed Martin, pacing wobbly on her wedges.

Louisa bounced up off her chair, holding Ava on her hip, and wrapped her free arm around Pauline.

"Oh my God! You have another little 'un," she beamed, and gave Martin a knowing look, "I never thought I'd see this Doc!"

"I have patients," he cleared his throat and strode off into his consulting room, not taking an interest in the sudden appearance of his former colleague.

"And this must be your first," Pauline pointed over to James, who was oblivious to everything that was going on around him.

"Yes, this is James," Louisa introduced, "James, say hello to Pauline, she used to work with Daddy."

James looked up from his important task and took the stranger who was fussing over his little sister.

"Hello," he said, quietly and returned to his book.

"Aw, he's adorable," Pauline squeaked, and held out two hands, "Can I?"

"Yeah, sure," Louisa smiled and handed Ava over to Pauline, "She's a bit frightened of the storm. Her name's Ava."

"Aw no!" Pauline said and then sadly added, as she took the empty seat next to Louisa, "I've always wanted one of these."

"So, you've returned?" started Louisa.

"Yes," she sighed, "I had to get out of this suffocating village, I'd never been as far as Truro before, Mum always said there was no need for a holiday when we live by the sea!" she glanced at Louisa, "I got a letter through to say that I'd been accepted into Bristol college for nursing, I secretly posted the letter without Al knowing…"

"I see," Louisa nodded.

"It seems really cruel, but he'd only try and stop me! Anyway, he doesn't know I'm back, I thought it'd be a surprise." She explained, "I was hoping that Bristol was going to be a whole new experience, which it was, but I got fed up after a while, too much traffic and people, nobody knows you. I suppose nowhere is home apart from Portwenn."

Louisa now had tears in her eyes, everything that Pauline had just said reminded her of the disastrous time in London.

"You're right about that," Louisa chocked.

"Oh I didn't mean to upset you!" Pauline said, placing a hand on Louisa's arm.

"No, you didn't," she gave a small smile, "It's just I can relate to your experience in Bristol, except that you weren't pregnant!" Louisa laughed slightly.

"Yeah, that's true," she nodded.

"So, Al doesn't know you're here?" asked Louisa.

"No, I was going to surprise him, a bit nervous you know, didn't leave things between us very good," Pauline admitted, "I hope he'll forgive me, I still love him!" Her attention was then drawn to where her hand covered Louisa's, and the sparkle of a silver ring rested on her fourth finger caught her eye.

"You're married!" she spluttered.

"Yes," Louisa smiled, glancing at her hand.

"You did get married," she chuckled, "Oh that's good, but I missed it!"

Louisa smiled and then her expression grew into a concerned look.

"What?" Pauline asked, narrowing her eyes knowing the change in mood of Louisa that there was something wrong.

"Pauline, Al's gone to work in Bodmin," Louisa told her, carefully, "He got a job as a computer technician, I haven't seen him since January."

Pauline went silent and the silence hung awkwardly over them. The rain banged on the windowpane and the wind rattled through the cottage. Her face became a portrait of disappointment and emptiness.

"He's gone?" she repeated, croakily, "How can I find him?"

"I don't know," Louisa answered, taking hold of her hand.

"Is he with someone?" she gulped.

"I don't think so, not that I know of, you can talk to Bert?" suggested Louisa.

"Mmm," Pauline grunted, "I can't believe he's actually plucked up that courage to move away after trying to stop me from leaving here!"

Louisa glanced over at James to see he concentrating on his colouring and then back to Pauline's saddened face.

"Perhaps I should talk to Bert, explain things, you know?" Pauline whispered, looking lost.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Louisa.

"I think I should handle this on my own," Pauline squeezed her hand and stood up, "I think I should go."

"It was nice seeing you," Louisa smiled and gave Pauline another hug.

"And you, such a surprise though, the Doc married with two kids," she laughed quietly, but the realisation that she wouldn't get everything she wanted on her returned overcame any glimmer of happiness that remained in her.

"Good luck," Louisa said as Pauline walked towards the door, her hand outstretched to turn the handle.

"Thanks, I'll let you know how it goes," she bit her bottom lip, but as she went to go, she turned back, "Who took my job? You know, whose bossing the Doc around now?"

"Morwenna Newcross," Louisa answered.

"Oh, Morwenna," she nodded, "Well, say hello to her from me. Nice girl. Bye."

With that she disappeared out into the treacherous rain and distance rumbles of thunder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Friends**

Pauline stomped down the steps to the restaurant, the tables deserted and puddles accumulating where a pile of chairs were stacked. She squinted through the water droplets plummeting to the floor and waded to the door. She banged on it thrice before a man with short grey hair opened it. His big rounded belly hanging over his trousers and a smile lit up on his face.

"Pauline!" Bert beamed, and saw the rain soaking her hair and smudging the thick massacre around her eyes. "How long has it been? Come in!"

"Hello Bert," she smiled, taking in a deep breath.

Pauline stepped into the narrow hallway, where any source of light seemed to disappear apart from the slight glow coming from the kitchen. The familiar smell of bacon and tomatoes from the restaurant penetrated her nostrils as well as Bert's musty flat above. She followed his slow waddle up the winding staircase and entered the living room which bore the same items as last time she was in there.

"Tea?"

"No thank you," she shook her head and observed the room, the same dull, old fashioned wall paper plastered around and the small television plonked in front of Bert's arm chair.

"Sit down," he waved at the sofa as he slumped into his chair.

Pauline gingerly sat on the edge of the sofa, twisting her fingers, nervously.

"So, how is your new life?"

"OK," Pauline said, "I think I'm moving back here."

"What, didn't you like it?"

"Bristol, is too busy, I prefer my village." She smiled weakly as she darted a look out the steamed up window behind a dusty netting.

"Ah, I see," he nodded.

"I hear about Al." Pauline said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Oh yes, got a good job on the Moor's. Own flat and car," Bert smiled.

"He has a car!" Pauline spluttered, "Why wasn't he like this when I was here?"

"He was too engrossed in trying to help his old man get out of debt," Bert sighed, "I was preventing the boy from succeeding great things, but I have my own businessman now, that's what I call a proper job." He added a smile.

"Blimey," Pauline said, shocked with the news.

"I know… I gave all the wrong impressions. I didn't mean for us to break up, I just thought that if I get my nursing qualification it would've allowed us to move further, you know, I didn't want to be stuck here," she said, bleakly, "I wanted an experience."

"Right."

"Yes," she nodded, gnawing on her bottom lip, "I only told him to separate because I was afraid he might stop me from going."

"He was in love." He repeated, eyebrows raised.

"I know," she looked down to her socks where water was darkening the material. She sat uncomfortably in the flat she used to live in, feeling as though she shouldn't be there, imagining what Al would say to her.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Gonna go to Truro hospital, might be something there," she sighed, pushing her bag onto her shoulder. "You're not annoyed with me? You being Al's Dad and all?"

"No," he shook his head, and after a pause, "Well I was at first, I saw how upset my Al was, I gotta say you broke his heart."

Pauline breathed in emitting a deep sob as she felt the tears rise in her eyes. She looked down at her trembling hands as a tear splashed on her skirt.

"I still love Al," Pauline said, truthfully, "But now he's gone."

At this point she cried out loud, wiping the tears with the back of her hand she felt humiliated and embarrassed. Bert's face reddened in helplessness and silently cursed Al for moving away not only from his business, but now Pauline.

"Oh bugger," Bert mumbled. His face brightened as theclogs in his brain began grinding, "I'll convince him to come down here and we'll set up a nice dinner, all romantic you know, just you two and he is more than likely to accept."

"I don't think your son is going to take back a girl who left him for her career and wants him back again just in one night," she pointed out, unconvinced as she rotated the bracelets on her wrist, "It doesn't matter, he's moved on."

"No, it does matter," Bert edged towards the front of the armchair with great difficulty, "It's Al, he knows what he wants and he wants you."

"Bert, I haven't spoken to him for five years, I really don't think he's gonna fall in love with me after getting over me, do you?"

"Well, its possible," he nodded in deep thought.

"It doesn't matter," Pauline murmured and stood, arranging her bag to fall evenly over her shoulder, "I best go, Mum said I need to make my bed before dinner."

"Oh Pauline, Al still loves you!"

"Has he told you that?" she stopped in her pace and looked at him.

"No, but –"

"Well then, I think it's said," her voice quavered and made her way downstairs, leaving Bert concentrating on getting Al back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Favourite Aunt

Mrs Tishell perched on an old wooden chair to the rear of the chemist she once owned. Her legs folded and a magazine between her hands, frequently peering over the rim of her glasses to observe her niece as she consulted with her customers.

Natalie Tishell stood behind the glass cabinet, her long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail that swayed as she spoke with the villagers. Her vibrant blue eyes blinking rapidly whenever Portwenn's Policeman waltzed in searching for anything that the pharmacist recommended just to get the attention of her.

When the chemist was closed for lunch Natalie ate her sandwich that her aunt had made with a large grin on her face, wiping her mouth after every bite with the back of her hand.

"I see you've settled in then Nat," Clive said, enthusiastically as he slurped at his steaming tea, "Your Aunt Sal misses the whole business."

"Yeah its great!" Natalie smiled, "I love being in Portwenn! Reminds me of when I was little."

Mrs Tishell rolled her eyes and tutted under her breath. She picked up the circular white tablet resting on the table out in front of her and gulped it down. She found it ridiculous that she had medications to keep her sane when her psychotic episode was nearly five years ago. Soon after being released from hospital, Clive insisted that she needed a 'well deserved holiday' to South End on Sea before she went to her appointments with a psychiatrist at Truro.

"So, that policeman is keen on you?" Clive approached, winking at her over dramatically.

Her cheeks turned crimson and she looked down at her half eaten ham sandwich. "Well, he, erm, invited me to dinner tonight," she mumbled and then glanced over at her aunt, who looked appalled.

"You can't go on a date with the local policeman!" Mrs Tishell spluttered. Well if she couldn't have a chance with Doctor Ellingham then why should her niece be able to with another serviceman of the village?

"Who is going to stop me, Aunt Sally?" Natalie questioned, raising her eyebrows, "Mum and Dad are all the way in Devon, so they cannot stop me."

"Well, I'll ring my sister and tell her not to let you," Mrs Tishell folded her arms and looked pointedly at Natalie.

"I'm twenty seven years old, I can make decisions by myself!" she said before storming off to open the chemist again.

Natalie had arrived over a week ago to take the position that was left to a rotating number of temporaries, who changed like the weather. This didn't impress the villagers or the local doctor, but there was no one else who wanted to fill the space permanently. Natalie jumped to the chance once Clive accidentally mentioned it in the Summer holidays whilst he and his wife took an annual visit to Natalie's parents' house in Brixham. Much to Sally's disappointment her niece was more than willing to go.

Now, she stood opposite the great Doctor Ellingham, who was ordering a set of supplies after complaining that his receptionist wasn't good enough to order the supplies.

"So that's ten items for you," she said, scribing the medications on the notepad sprawled in front of her, "That should take about an hour," She added a warm smile, "Anything else."

"Erm, yes," he nodded, "I'll have a packet of nappies if you don't mind."

"Aw, that's for your daughter?" she asked, reaching up and retrieving a packed.

"Yes," he confirmed, confidently.

"She's adorable," she said, "Put it on your personal account?"

"Yes, please," he said before striding out of the chemist without another word, actually feeling relieved that there was a permanent pharmacist in the village and that it wasn't Mrs Tishell.

"Was that the doctor?" Mrs Tishell gasped, as she rushed down the stairs, and pressed her face against the glass in the door to get a glimpse of him, "Oh you should have said!"

Natalie ignored her aunt and returned to putting prices on the items displayed on the counter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Priorities**

Louisa and Martin sat opposite each other eating their evening meal alone. James and Ava were in bed, so the house was quiet.

Louisa had arranged several candles as centre pieces on the table with a vase of flowers to elaborate their meal further.

"This is nice," Martin said, holding up his fork that had a piece of chicken on the end.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Have you spoken to Chris yet?"

"No, I'll ring him tomorrow, see when the arrangements are set," he replied, "I also–"

The sound of his mobile ringing bounced off the kitchen walls interrupting his sentence. He sighed and snapped it open.

"Ellingham," he answered and waited, "What? Where?"

Louisa shifted in her seat, she admired that he was a doctor, but they had planned this dinner together only to be ruined by a patient.

"Hold the arm up to reduce blood flow, I'll be there in ten minutes," he grumbled and hung up, "Some stupid fisherman has severed his finger by shifting a crate." He jumped up and rushed into the office, collecting his medical bag.

"How long do you think you'll be?" Louisa asked.

"I don't know," he replied, annoyed that they were interrupted; he stopped as he went to leave the room and turned round, "I hope you'll still be up when I get back."

She smiled broadly and bit her bottom lip, "Well if you wish."

The corners of his mouth picked up and he swivelled round, marching towards the front door.

Martin parked his silver, polished car in the middle of the Platt, the nine o'clock Autumn moon was brightly shining over the deep, dark sea and the bitter breeze swept from the shore.

He scanned the harbour where he saw a man wearing a yellow overalls leaning against the side of a boat with several men in identical uniform surrounding him.

"Out of the way!" Martin shouted as he barged through the crowd.

"Alright Doc!" beamed Tom Newbold, "You haven't bought a fish for a while, you and the Missus gone off it?"

"Shut up!" he barked and knelt down next to the injured male, who looked to be in his late fifties with thick white hair and a long beard hanging from his chin. He appeared drowsy and very pale, "How did this happen?"

"Well, he was liftin' those crates, the ones full of fish and he trapped his finger between two of 'um, heavy an all Doc, that's why his fingers nearly torn off," Tom butted in before anyone else had a chance.

"Right, let me see, Mr…?"

"Kingsley," answered the fisherman supporting the patients' arm.

"Mr Kingsley, I'm going to examine your hand," Martin informed him as his eyes wavered from being open and closed. He took his hand gently and unravelled the bandage that was tightly wrapped around Mr Kingsley's hand, "Right," he said breathlessly, "I see."

Kingsley's finger was hanging onto his hand by a thin strand of skin. Martin diagnosed that the nerves and vessels had been completely detached from the rest of the hand and no blood supply was accessing the finger what so ever.

"This looks almost uncertain that it will be able to be reattached," he said, as a thud was heard from behind. He turned his head around to see a man sprawled out on the sand.

"Doc!" Tom gasped. "Paul's fainted!"

"He'll be alright," Martin muttered. He turned to the man standing beside Kingsley, "Right, is anybody available to take him to hospital? Wife, children, or one of you?"

"Erm, I'll take him, we'll let his wife know," the man, named John Peters nodded.

"Wouldn't an ambulance be better?" asked Tom, "We could take Paul as well?"

"No need, he's only fainted, and besides its not too much of an emergency that needs an ambulance," Martin replied, as he addressed the several fishermen surrounding him, "I need someone to get some ice, a tea towel and some clingfilm."

"I'll do that!" Tom jumped to the task and began running to the local pub.

Martin silently thanked that he'd gone for a few minutes to allow him to carry on his examination without interruptions.

"What do you need that for?" asked John, confused.

"I need to take the finger off the hand completely, wrap it up in the tea towel and place it on ice," he explained, "That way the finger won't get frost bite and hopefully preserve the nerves, but the hospital will need to see if the bone is able to take on the finger again."

"What?" John gasped, "You're going to pull it off?"

"Yes, it won't do further damage, its only a little piece of skin," Martin nodded and did just what he explained, when another thud was heard. He turned to see that Paul again had passed out.

"Gone again!" someone shouted, "Stood up finally, saw you do that and went straight down."

"Like a drunken mackerel," another voice said.

Martin wrapped the hand in a bandage tightly, informing the patient to keep his arm raised. Tom rushed back with the items, where he wrapped the finger and sent Kingsley on his way with his colleague.

"Doc, don't suppose you wanna buy anything?" Tom asked, his smile presented yellow teeth, a few missing and crooked.

"No," he grumbled and strode towards his car, ignoring the curses made from Tom behind.

...

Martin silently returned home, closing the door carefully and crept into the office to place his bag back. He saw that Louisa wasn't in the kitchen when he passed, the table was cleared and the lights were off.

He frowned and searched downstairs where it was empty.

"Louisa?" he called in a whisper.

He heard fumbling and then saw her appear, leaning over the banister with a smile painted on her face.

"Alright?" she asked, her hair dangling unevenly.

"Yes," he nodded, "went to hospital."

"Oh?" she said, and pushed herself back onto the landing where Martin climbed up the stairs to find her waiting.

Before he spoke she flung her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

"Er Louisa?" Martin said as they parted.

"Shush, lets just resume the nice evening," she whispered, "Romance is a bliss."

He found his arms tightening around her waist and the kiss grow more passionate. He lifted her, rewarded with a giggle and carried her to their bedroom, just like on their Wedding day.

"Oh!" she laughed, as she was placed on the bed, "A lovely touch!"

He saw that she had placed candles around the bedroom, illuminating the room with a gentle glow.

"Mummy!" a cry came from one of the rooms across the landing.

They both sprang apart and Louisa sighed, as she quickly brushed the hair off her face.

"I'll go," she said, parting reluctantly from his grip.

Martin scanned the room, as he waited for her return, for a peculiar reason he wanted to make it more romantic. More candles? No, that would make it too bright, rose petals - Louisa used them up last time, his mind quickly raced and he remembered a bottle of champagne Louisa had been given from one of her staff.

However as he went to go downstairs, Louisa came back in with James in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Nightmare," she said, "Something about you being chased."

"Me?"

"Yes," she nodded, sitting back on the bed, stroking James' hair, "You were being chased by a beast or something…. A boy from school told him the myth about Bodmin."

Martin grunted in annoyance, and looked at his son clinging onto his mother.

"Right, who?"

"I don't know," Louisa said, "Look Daddy's here James."

Louisa leant back and James looked over at Martin, his eyes watery and cheeks flushed. He wriggled out of Louisa's lap and went over to Martin, throwing his arms around him.

"You weren't being chased?" he asked.

"No, James, I'm here," Martin said.

"And Mummy is OK?" he reassured himself.

"She's fine, look," he pointed over to Louisa, as she smiled at them both, forgetting the interruption of their romantic night.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" James asked, his eyes pleading as he looked between his parents.

Louisa glanced at Martin, who was hugging James to show that the dream wasn't real. Her heart melted at the sight of him being so caring and she couldn't take it for granted.

"Yes." Louisa nodded, "But only for tonight."

"OK," he sobbed and climbed into the sheets.

Louisa and Martin slid into bed, with James lying in the middle, already asleep. They both kissed him on the head and although the little boy had disrupted their evening, the evening was nothing when it came to him. Louisa leant over him and kissed Martin, both knowing that it could be saved for another night, James was the most important and they knew that Ava was snuggled in her cot, asleep with nothing bothering her. Louisa smiled and cuddled James as she too went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologise for the time it took to update! **

**I hope you enjoy…. **

**Chapter Fourteen: Reappearance**

Martin held his presentation in the brief case gripped in his hand. It was ordered and prepared, ready to win the support of the judges willing to offer the confirmation of the surgery amendments.

He marched down a large, immaculate corridor, white floors and walls accentuating the light pouring in through the large windows consecutively positioned along either side.

He turned left and then right, until he came to a wooden door. Martin peaked through the glass to see a row of people sitting behind a desk, waiting for him. He pushed the door open, and stood like a child in front of his teachers.

"Martin!" Chris embraced as he stood from his chair and walked forward to shake his hand, "Good to see you have come."

"Chris," he took his hand, titling his head in a greeting.

"Let me introduce you to the other senior colleagues of the PCT," he said and then named each of the eight people, where Martin individually shook their hands without a hint of delight that he was meeting them for the first time. The nerves were getting the better of him.

"Right now that's out of the way, we'd like to see what you have in mind Ellingham." Chris smiled.

"OK, let me just put this in here," he said, as he took out a memory stick and plugged it into the computer. After a moments fiddling and Martin cursing himself for the awkward pause where all eyes were on him, he stood in front of a screen where his Powerpoint was displayed from a bright projector hanging on the ceiling onto a white screen. He squinted as he turned towards the panel as the bright stream of light blinded him.

"Good morning," he began, scanning the unfamiliar faces again, "I am Doctor Martin Ellingham, a General Practitioner in Portwenn, previously a fully trained surgeon in London in the field of Vascular Medicine, in fact I ran a group of surgeons as head of the department." He stopped, not wanting to go into detail about his sudden change of career, as some faces downcast at the alteration in career path, "I am married with two children," a few of the panellists looked at one another in surprise, but Martin continued ignoring the highly opinionated population of professionals that British hospitals tended to consist of, especially when it came to him, "and I am here to put forward an idea that I think is both time effective, logical and life saving to the patients I tend to."

He cringed at his introduction, he wouldn't have said it so politely, he would have cut to the chase, but Louisa had convinced him to tell the panel what he was going to show them and add a little information about his personal life so that they had a clearer idea of who he was.

"You need to push yourself, no good standing there with thunder on your face if you want to get them interested in your proposal." She had warned him.

Chris gave him a nod to continue and with a tap on the screen by Martin, the slide changed to pictures of the interior surgery.

"As you can see this is what I use as my surgery at the moment," he pointed to the photos of the waiting room and his consulting room and then tapped the screen again where it changed to the other rooms of the surgery, "and these are the rooms that are no longer required for any use especially with just one doctor in the surgery. Now, my idea is to renovate the upstairs level of the surgery to another consulting room and a nurses room, if need be."

"Can I stop you there, Doctor?" a woman with a long nose perched on the end of her seat interrupted, her long fingers pointed at the screen, "What positive outcomes are expected to be seen if this plan goes ahead?"

"Well, I can say that many patients have to have their appointments rescheduled or cancelled if I get an emergency call. Sometimes these calls can be to one of the surrounding three villages, in this case it can mean that I have to travel up to fifteen minutes to reach the ill patient. Depending on the time I spend at the emergency, the patients in waiting in the surgery are increasing. Thus, I have a great deal of patients to tend to on my return whether it is staying in the surgery to see those who are reluctant to change their appointment times until late evening or reschedule their appointmnets resulting in worsening illnesses," he paused, "Recently, a woman died of a cardiac arrest because I couldn't fit her in for a consulation to see her progress after heart surgery."

"Isn't that just bad organisation of the doctor?" asked a male, who had longish white hair, scruffily sitting on his head.

"I would have to disagree with you on that on an unbiased opinion," Martin said, "I put my severe ill patients at the top of my list, this patient came out of hospital the day before her morning appointment, unfortunately I was called out to a potentially life threatening emergency. I told my receptionist to reschedule her appointment for the following morning, but it proved too late." He bitterly snarled at the man, feeling the urge to grumble something to him.

"I see," the male nodded, "Now that is a problem."

"If we have two doctors, the ill patients get seen without disturbing their appointments, while the other tends to the emergency if that is the case." Martin explained, seeing the pleased look on most of the faces glaring at him.

"Good point," Chris nodded.

"Where will you be able to get hold of a nurse?" a blonde woman asked.

"I will interview several qualified nurses, and consult with my new colleague to see who fits the position best," he said, taken aback by the question.

"Good," she replied, "Now, if your new doctor is located upstairs, how will that help the disabled population of the area or the elderly?"

"I have given this a lot of thought," Martin nodded, "My consulting room will stay downstairs where the disabled and older people in the area will have access to my room, so I will be their doctor. The new doctor will be able to consult with other patients."

"Right," the white haired male hummed.

The presentation went on longer than expected with a load of questions, some he was prepared for, most however weren't planned to answer.

"Thank you Martin," Chris smiled offering him to the door, "Now, if you just step outside and we'll discuss the proposal."

Martin stood outside the room, pacing up and down the corridor, twiddling his thumbs, he kept thinking that he should call Louisa, but remembered she was usually teaching around midday. He felt quite alone without being able to speak to her or even have her with him. She was always a reliable person to talk to about his day or what worried him, if he chose to open that door.

"Ellingham?" a voice spoke from behind him, the iciness in the tone, the amplitude of the volume and the pronunciation only represented one person.

He froze; sweat broke out on his forehead, adrenaline secreted to his veins as he turned.

He scowled. The cold blue eyes stared at him. The thin, long face, surrounded in deep ginger hair, the whole essence of this person's personality was portrayed in the style of the sharp, flicking style of her hair.

"Edith," was all he could splutter out.


End file.
